A Deal of a Lifetime
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: AU. All Maka has ever wanted was to get her book published. It's a shame that the best publishing company in the area is run by a jerk that will only publish for sex. But what if Soul were to offer a deal that was just a little hard to turn down? SoMa.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this story on a whim… I thought it sounded like a good plot, so I decided to go ahead and write it. I hope you enjoy! (Not really writing a lot at the top on this chapter…) Okay, I don't own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo~! And… begin~!**

* * *

><p>"Those are our terms, Ms. Albarn. And we can't back down on them." A young man with shoulder length slicked back, black hair, and nice (yet retro) looking clothes. He had a very serious look on his face, more of disdain than anything else. It added on to the discomfort that the offer the man behind the desk had proposed.<p>

"Mr. Gopher…" Maka Albarn started. "I honestly don't think those are very acceptable terms, and they go against all my morals. I would never do anything like that, no matter how much I want my book to be published." She said as calmly as she could. Gopher saw an unshakable resolve in her emerald green eyes, which made his face contort even more.

"Ms. Albarn, I assure you that there is no one who is willing to publish your work with such a good deal as my boss is offering. He's quite… taken with you, as bizarre as it is…" Gopher said, adding a glare to his uncomfortable look. "And Master Noah always gets what he wants…"

Maka stood up and took her manuscript off the desk, trying her best not to lose her temper. "Well, this is one thing that he's not going to get. I refuse to give him my body for a book publication. And you can tell him that he can go to hell for even suggesting it!" She tried to storm to the door but was stopped by Gopher calling out to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ms. Albarn? I honestly couldn't care either way, but Master Noah will be very, very displeased. He's not very fond of hearing 'no' from things that he has an interest in. I can almost assure you that he might not leave you alone. You do this once, and you'll never have to see him again. I'll be doing all the face-to-face negotiations, and he'll never want to see you again. I'm doing this for your own good."

'_Fuck that…'_ Maka thought. "I will NEVER agree to those terms. My response is not negotiable. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for work."

Maka left out the room, and slammed the door behind her. Gopher bit his bottom lip, making a face of disgust.

"What complete and utter BULLSHIT! That little BITCH! Now Master Noah will be infatuated with her even more, and then I won't be in his good graces anymore!" He said, punching his desk and leaving it cracked. The loud noise made a darker skinned, suave looking man dressed in very fashionable clothes stroll in.

"You let her get away, Gopher…" The man said, clucking his tongue. Gopher looked up with horror and saw his boss.

"Y-yes, Master Noah, I understand… B-but, I can-"

Gopher was cut off by Noah's fist connecting with his face. He flew backwards and landed on the ground with a bloody nose. He quickly reached for his face, trying to stop the bleeding.

"M-Master Noah, I can explain-!"

"But I don't want you to explain." Noah replied. "What I want you to do is get her back here. She's unlike any other girl, and I want her for myself." He said as he stomped his foot down beside Gopher's head. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Master Noah! I-I understand! I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do!" Gopher said, with fear, and a hint of admiration. Noah gave a crazed smile and leaned back.

"Good. Don't let me down, Gopher." Noah said, walking out of the room again. Gopher sat up, and felt the hot sting of his tears.

"Damn that vile woman!" Gopher screamed. "How dare she take Master's attention away from me! It was supposed to be a simple one night stand, and he would forget all about her! Now I have to go back and find her! Why couldn't she be like a normal girl!"

Maka made her way to her car, still steamed about her encounter with Gopher. She was glued to the phone, talking to her best friend, Tsubaki. "How DARE that asshole even SUGGEST that I do that with his boss! I've met his boss! He's even more of an ass than Gopher!"

"I'm so sorry, Maka!" Tsubaki said over the phone. "I can't believe you were put in a situation like that! But I'm glad you didn't lose your temper like usually would have."

"The most I said was 'Go to Hell'. That doesn't count does it?" Maka asked as she got in the car.

"Of course not, Maka." Tsubaki giggled. "Usually I would say that it was, but you totally had every right to say that. He was trying to get sex for his boss through you!"

"I'm on my way in, okay? Leave some of the dusty books for me to put up, okay?" Maka said. Tsubaki agreed then said her goodbyes before hanging up. Maka put her phone in her purse then started her car up. Gopher ran out of the building, and found her just as she was driving out of the parking lot.

"Damn… Now I have to do reconnaissance…"

Maka drove to a small antique shop that was in the middle of the city. It was a nice little set up, that Maka and Tsubaki had found jobs at. And after a while, and the owner signed the shop over to the two of them, and they kept a pretty successful shop. But that's not what Maka wanted. She had gotten a Master's Degree in English. She was meant to do more than just own a shop. She was just lucky that Tsubaki had gone to business school and she knew what the hell they were doing.

"So, you came back!" Tsubaki smiled as Maka came back in the store. "I thought you'd go out to drown your sorrows…"

"Before or after I commit a double homicide?" Maka teased. "So, how's the shop been since I've been gone? You honestly don't need me here… You know what you're doing without me…"

"Well, this is just until you find a publisher that is willing to publish your book WITHOUT wanting your body…"

"You know what sucks the most? He is the best publisher in Death City. He has gotten everyone's book published. And he's the person Kid recommended…"

"Then why don't you just look outside of Death City…?"

Maka looked up and saw a white haired young man looking at a little piano trinket. He was kind of a regular around the shop. He was a friend of both girls, but a little closer to Maka. They had all gone to school together.

"Soul, it's not really that easy…" Tsubaki said. "She can't just go on a trip to a publisher."

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really made of money." Maka said as she started to put some of the merchandise up.

"Then why don't I help you with that little problem…?" Soul said with a lazy grin. "You know that I have connections."

Tsubaki looked puzzled. "What could you do? I mean, I know you have your backgrounds but…"

"My brother published a couple books, so I have connections to a pretty good New York publication company. If you want, I can submit your stuff there. I can even fly you up there if you want. You could think of it as a nice little vacation, don't you think?"

Tsubaki, who was always a little naïve, jumped up and down with glee. "Oh, Maka! That's great don't you think? I mean, you're writing is great! All you have to do is go have a meeting with them, and in no time, you'll be a published writer!"

Maka gave a smile to Tsubaki. "Hold on for just a minute, Tsubaki." Then she turned to Soul. "What's the catch?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about. There is no way that you're paying for an all expense paid trip for me to go to New York to see a publisher without asking for a price. You didn't even think I was a good writer! Now, what's the catch?"

Soul held his hands up in surrender, his smirk never leaving his face. "Okay, you caught me. There is a catch. I need a personal servant for the next month, and I thought that you would be perfect for the job!" He replied.

"There is no way in HELL I would EVER become your personal servant, Soul. You are the most lazy, sloppy, immature person I have EVER met, and you want ME to become your personal servant!" She looked around in the shop to make sure that there were no customers. There were none. "You're out of your fucking mind!"

"Whoa, Maka… Watch your language." Soul said.

"Don't be cute." Maka sneered. This just made Soul give a little chuckle.

"I'm positive that you can do a perfect job as a servant. And if you don't like the word servant, we can call it personal assistant."

Maka flipped him the bird before going to the back to bring out more merchandise. Tsubaki gave a worried look. "Soul… Don't you think you're pushing a little too hard with Maka…? You know how stubborn she can be…"

Soul turned his seemingly never-ending smirk to Tsubaki. "I do know my limits. But more importantly, I have a pretty good grasp on Maka's limits and her pride. I know exactly what will get me what I want, and I know when her pride will give out."

"Do you even know the whole story?" Tsubaki asked.

"I know some guy at the publishing place pissed her off bad enough to want to kill them."

"Well, they said that they'd publish her book if she slept with the boss of the place…" Tsubaki explained. "That's why I think now's not the best time to mess with her… She's still pretty upset from the encounter…"

"But the whole thing is that I'm not messing. I'm willing to pay for everything, and it's not like I'm gonna make her do anything that would hurt her pride… well too much… Just be patient and watch. She's gonna come out asking for the terms in… 3… 2… 1…"

Maka came back out with a look of contempt. "Soul, what the hell are you still doing here? I thought me showing you my friend would be enough of an incentive to get out."

Tsubaki giggled at Soul's failed prediction. Soul staggered a little then smirked again.

"Well, you never answered my offer."

"Okay. Then let's chat about it." Maka said harshly. "Other than getting my book published, what the HELL is in it for me, huh?"

"How about this. For the next month like I said, you will be my personal… 'assistant', and I'll take you to New York to get published with the best of them. If you're book doesn't do the way you expected, then I will be your personal 'assistant' for the next month after you get the results of your book, okay?"

Maka made a face. "… Get someone to draw up a contract, and I'll look over it. Maybe…"

"Just a maybe? Come on Maka! Haven't I always been good to you?" Soul said slyly.

"No, you haven't." Maka said toughly. A customer walked in, and she put on her smiling façade.

"Welcome to our shop! Browse around all you like!" Maka said.

"Ms. Albarn…" The person panted out. "I need… to talk to you…"

"Mr. Gopher." Maka said tightly. "I thought I said that there was nothing to discuss between you and I."

"You don't understand… I can't take no for an answer. I could lose everything if you don't get signed." Gopher said.

"Look, I refuse to help you out, by using my body. I don't like you, and I can almost guarantee that you don't like me. Just leave before I have to kick you out." Maka said calmly. Gopher went over to Maka and grabbed her arm roughly.

"You're coming back with me to meet the boss again! I don't care if I have to break your legs and carry you to him." Gopher said darkly. He felt his wrist get grabbed and twisted upward towards his body. He hissed in pain.

"Get the fuck off of her, you asshole." Soul said menacingly. He glared a hole into Gopher's face, making him shudder.

"Y-you don't scare me…"

"Yeah?" Soul seethed. "Well, stick around for a couple more minutes and we'll see what happens. Now you have five seconds to get out of here before I cut your hand off."

Gopher pulled away roughly and went to the door. "This isn't over, Ms. Albarn. Like I said, Master Noah always gets what he wants!" And then he ran out of the shop, tail between his legs.

"I could've handled that, Soul." Maka said, starting with her work again.

"Really? That's how you thank me?" Soul said, his protectiveness completely gone. His smirk returned to his face, which totally amazed Tsubaki.

"How do you want me to thank you?"

"By at least thinking about the proposal?" Soul asked, trying to be cute, hoping it would melt Maka's cold façade. Maka cracked a little smile, then turned away.

"…Fine. But I still want it in a contract form. That way we both can sign it. And we need at least two witnesses."

"Tsubaki and Black Star." Soul said.

"No!" Maka said. "Not Black Star! Kid! We are using Kid! He takes thing seriously!"

"Fine." Soul said with annoyance. "We'll use Kid." Soul honestly didn't really like Kid. He did see him as a friend. He just thought there was something between he and Maka and that was not cool with him. It wasn't cool period. He didn't know what he hated so much about the situation, just that he did.

Maka gave a bigger, yet still small, smile. "Then if you can type up all the details, I can call Kid."

"Why don't we switch that? You are the better writer."

"Okay… Then I'll type it up and you call Kid… I guess it doesn't really matter…" Maka said as she went back to putting things up. She grabbed some old dusty classics and went to the other side of the store to put it up.

"You know, that was very chivalrous…" Tsubaki said. "But Soul, you can't keep doing that. She's smart, and she's gonna figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Soul said.

"That you're trying to keep her from other guys." Tsubaki whispered. "It's not fair to either of you."

"I'm not doing that."

"Soul, you've been doing it since our last semester together." Tsubaki said. "Why don't you just go ahead and tell her what you feel?"

"I don't feel anything in particular. I'm just… protective of her is all. We're best friends, so it's only natural right?"

"If you say so, Soul." Tsubaki said smugly before getting back to her work. Maka came back up to the front of the store and grabbed other stuff.

"You and Kid come by the shop around lunchtime tomorrow and I'll have everything set up, okay?" Maka said. "And I can assure you that it will be loophole free, do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear." Soul said. "I'll see you tomorrow, angel."

"Whatever you little demon…" Maka said, going back to work. Soul left the shop feeling a renewed sense of happiness. He loved the relationship that he and Maka shared. It was odd, but at the same time comforting. He would never replace it for anything.

"So, you two still have that weird nickname thing?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded.

"I still don't remember where they came from. I guess it's because we're so different from each other. Hey is the computer set up in the back with the printer?"

"Yeah." Tsubaki smiled. "Feel free to use it."

"Thanks." Maka said with a big smile. She was finally going to get her book published. And if it took a little work, well she was no stranger to hard work.

The next day, Kid got there before Soul, and Maka greeted her old friend. Their father's worked together, so they had known each other for a while. She gave him a hug, and of course during the hug, Soul walked in.

"Thanks for doing this. You're the only other person that I know wouldn't be completely against it."

"Yes," Kid said, "well, the only reason I'm doing it is because this is for your book. I can't believe that Noah would do that."

"I can." Soul said his face sour. Maka gave him a confused look.

"Soul, what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing." Soul said, regaining his signature smirk. "Now, let's sign that thing so I can go get something to eat."

Maka nodded and led the two in the back where Tsubaki was waiting with the document. She was reading it over, and then gave it to Kid to do the same.

"So, as soon as we sign this," Kid said, "you'll be bound by this piece of paper." Maka nodded, and Kid sighed.

"And you're sure you want to do this?"

Maka nodded again. Kid sighed, again. "Well, I can't stop you can I?"

"No, you can't." Maka said before she turned to Soul. "You ready?"

"You know it." Soul said. They all re-read the paperwork, and Maka and Soul signed first, with Tsubaki and Kid after that.

… And just like that, Maka's freedom was sold away for the next month.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter. Like I said, it came to me on a whim, but I think I could do some real good with the story. I'm thinking and working on other things too, but this one was just something I had to get out of my mind. Please Read and Review~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~! I really have nothing to say… Oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed~! I very much appreciate it! Just remember that I don't own. It belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo!**

* * *

><p>"So, what is your first order?" Maka asked almost bitterly as she left the shop with him. If she were going to be honest, the thought of this idea was appalling to her, but she'd rather be doing what Soul told her to do, than some other creep. The only people she'd be more open with would be Tsubaki and Kid. They would be merciful and rational. But the relationship that she and Soul had…? Well it was based on her being serious, and Soul being a goofball. That's probably what made them work, but for a month, she would have to abandon her seriousness for his… goofyballiness… And that idea was quite frankly suckish to her…<p>

Soul gave her a smirk. This was almost like a dream come true. He could tell her to do anything and she wouldn't be able to talk back. And he knew exactly what the first order would be.

"For the next month that you're working o me, you are not to date. Anyone." Soul said with his cool guy smirk.

'_And it begins…' _ Maka sighed. "Why can't I go on dates? That's not fair!"

"Well, I want all of your time to be devoted to me." Soul explained. "And what if you're on a date when I need you? That would be rude all around. So it's best to just not go on dates at all so that no one is stood up. Do you get it?"

Maka gave a look of disgust. "That's a real suck-fest, you know that?"

Soul shrugged. "You agreed to this, so I don't want to hear any sass from you, Maka. Now go home, and put on something nice. I'm taking you to dinner so that we can discuss the terms of our agreement."

"How nice?"

"Nice enough that you have to wear a cocktail dress or they won't let you in." Soul smirked.

"I don't really dress up like that, in case you haven't noticed." Maka said with a little contempt.

"Then you're going shopping so that we can find you a dress." Soul said. "Drive me to the nearest high end fashion shop. We're going to find you a nice dress, and then TOMORROW we're going to the dinner to discuss our arrangement."

"You really don't have to… I can borrow a dress from Tsubaki."

"Yeah." Soul scoffed. "Like you could fit her dress. It'd be falling off you all night." He said, making Maka give him a harsh look. "You know, on second thought, borrow a dress from Tsubaki." He smirked. "It'll be a treat for me."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka called as a thick book came out of nowhere and crashed onto Soul's head.

"What the fuck, Maka!" Soul yelled. Maka just gave a noise of annoyance.

"Where are we even going?" Maka asked.

"Um… I don't know if I want to tell you." Soul replied. "After all, I have a broken skull, so why should I tell you any of my precious information?"

"Ugh…" Maka said. "Okay I'm sorry. Now where are we going?"

"Las Vegas. There's a restaurant called Mix and I think that you'd like it." Soul said. "It's pretty classy."

"Soul, I can't let you take me to a restaurant in Las Vegas." Maka said.

"Sure you can. Do you know why?" Soul asked. "Because I'm ordering you to be okay with it, and I'm ordering you to let me buy you a dress that will be acceptable in a five star restaurant. And when your book gets popular, you can pay me back."

Maka rolled her eyes, before watching Soul stroll over to her car. He gave her a smirk.

"Are you going to open the door so we can get this over with?" Soul asked. Maka sighed and walked over to her car, unlocking the doors for both of them.

'_This is going to be anything but fun…'_ Maka thought as she started the car and drove off.

In the shadows, Gopher stood, biting his bottom lip. "So, she's going to Mix tomorrow night is she? I need to tell Master Noah. She can't get away that easily!"

Maka drove to a nice store that sold the exact type of clothes that she would never wear in a million years. She looked at Soul with a desperate look.

"Soul, I don't wear clothes like this. I don't even have a fashion sense! And I'm pretty sure that you have no idea about girl's clothes unless you're removing them from your high end model friends!"

"Okay, first of all, I don't have sex with models. They're too clingy." Soul said, making Maka roll her eyes. "And second, I think you would look nice if you just put a little effort into it. And I may not know about anything, but that's why they have stylists in stores like these. It's exactly for people who know nothing about what they're doing." He said, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "See? I told you I take care of you."

Maka walked away from him and found a style consultant. She was a pretty tall woman with long blonde hair, and an eye patch over her left eye. She gave Maka a nice smile. "Hello! My name is Marie Mjolnir and I'm here to make your shopping experience as perfect as I possibly can! Now what exactly are you looking for?"

Soul appeared out of nowhere. "She needs to find a nice cocktail dress that can be worn to a five star restaurant, and I want her to look completely drop dead gorgeous."

Marie gave Maka and Soul a warm smile. "What a cute couple you two are! How long have you been dating?"

"We aren't dating!" Maka said quickly. "We're just going to a nice dinner party, and he says I need to look… acceptable."

Marie nodded. "Oh, yes. I understand completely. What exactly would you like to see yourself in?"

Maka looked embarrassed. "I honestly don't know. I don't really wear dresses…"

Marie smiled, and then turned to Soul, who was enjoying this a little too much. "Do you mind sitting out here while I try to find out her fashion sense? She'll model everything she likes so you can give your opinion."

"That's cool." Soul said, while Maka gave a look of panic.

"Wait… Model?" Maka asked before she was pulled off to the back of the store. Soul chuckled at her as she was dragged away. This was going to be a fun month. He was glad he set the rule up that she couldn't date too. Maybe he would be jealous if she did find a guy. She was a pretty good looking girl, and she had always been. And to be honest, he had always been jealous of Kid and Black Star. They had known her from childhood, and he had only met her at the end of his high school career. He was only given stories about her or how she was like.

Maka and Marie came back quickly. Her first dress was a black calf-length dress with a white bow around the shoulders. It showed her creamy white skin from her shoulders up. But it looked a little too… old for her. Maka scrunched her face up when she saw Soul.

"So, I'm guessing you don't like it." Soul said. Maka shook her head.

"It's not me. It looks too old, and sophisticated."

"Well, you're sophisticated when you don't lose your temper." Soul smirked. Maka feigned a laugh.

"Oh, you're so funny!" Maka said sarcastically. She trudged off with Marie to find more dresses. There were a few more dresses, but they were either dresses that were too old looking, or just not right. Just like Soul felt they were going to give up, Maka came out in a red dress with three tiers stopping around her knees and a big black bow around the waist. Marie had put her in some black shiny heels. Maka was smiling, the first smile she gave since the whole experience.

"I like this one." Maka said simply.

"I can tell." Soul answered. "It's the first smile you've given all night. But it doesn't look right with your ponytails, angel. I want you to take them down."

Maka gave a sigh and pulled out her ponytails, making Soul give a smirk. "Much better."

"You really are a demon…" Maka said. "I want this one." She said turning to Marie.

"An excellent choice! Let's get this rung up for you!"

"How much is it going to be?" Maka asked nervously.

"$300, plus tax." Marie said. "Is… that alright?"

"Oh my gosh!" Maka said. "I can't-"

"It's fine." Soul said cutting her off. "I'm paying for it."

Maka looked at Soul. "I can't let you pay for this!"

"I'm making you let me pay for it. Another rule. Don't go back on what I say unless I say you can." Soul said.

Maka sighed deeply. "Fine. But I will pay you back!"

"No you won't." Soul smirked. Marie looked on with both amusement and confusion. They weren't dating, but it sure seemed like it. She would ask Maka when they were alone.

"So," Marie started in the dressing room, "what exactly is your relationship with that young man? It seems like it's more than just friends."

"Well, we are just friends. But we made an… agreement, and now, I'm his personal assistant for a month. But the only reason I'm agreeing to this with him is that I trust him. We've been friends for a while so he knows me and what I will and won't do."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what was the agreement?" Marie asked as she got Maka out of the dress after untying the bow. Maka sighed as she stepped out of the dress and put her hair back into ponytails in the mirror.

"I want to get my book published. But the best publisher in the city is a pervert. So Soul, the guy out there, is willing to fly me out to New York to get a really good publisher and for a little vacation."

"That sounds nice." Marie replied. Maka nodded and got into her original clothes. She made sure everything was still in her pockets and she smiled at Marie.

"He's a pretty special guy. I'm glad I'm friends with him. Plus he promised that if my book doesn't do as I expect, he has to be my assistant for a month." Maka laughed.

Marie laughed along with her. "That sounds good to me."

The two women went back to where Soul was and went to the register. After they were done, Marie smiled. "I hope you two enjoy your dinner party."

Maka smiled. "Thank you. I hope I meet you sometime again, Marie."

"Well, when your book gets published, maybe I can help you find another dress for your signing party, yeah? Just make sure that you ask for Marie, okay?"

Maka nodded and she and Soul walked out of the shop to her car. "She seemed to take a liking to you, huh?"

"Yeah. She's really sweet." Maka said.

"So, tomorrow, come to my place. I'm going to have a car pick us up at around 6, because our reservations are at 8, understand? And no ponytails. That's a big no-no."

Maka nodded and sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, whatever…" Maka said. She drove back to the shop where his motorcycle was still parked and dropped him off.

"What time do you close the shop?"

"Around 5. Why?"

"Get Tsubaki to help you with your make up. Or better yet, get Liz to do it. I know you can't do anything when it comes to girly stuff." Soul teased. Maka raised a book over her head, but Soul had already started to drive off.

Maka sighed. "What have I gotten myself into…?"

When she got home, Maka called up both Liz and Tsubaki to help with her makeup. Tsubaki agreed, no questions asked. But Liz on the other hand, decided it was the best time to play a game of 20 Questions.

"So, why do you need your makeup done?"

"I'm going to a dinner with someone." Maka replied.

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

Liz laughed. "Of course it does. Don't tell me it's with Kid. I mean he's cute, but…"

"Why would you even mention Kid?" Maka asked. "You know I don't like him like that."

"But HE likes YOU like that!" Liz said excitedly. "He always has! It's weird that he hasn't made a move on you yet."

"I've known him a little shorter than I've known Black Star. He's practically my brother. There is no way I could see him like that."

"Yeah, well… Who are you going out to dinner with?"

"Oh, I'm going with Soul."

"… What?"

"I'm. Going. With. Soul."

"Do you understand how SCANDALOUS that is!" Liz squealed. "I have been waiting for you two to become a couple for forever!"

"We aren't a couple, Liz."

"Then why-"

"I'm his personal assistant for the next month. So I kind of have no choice in the matter when it comes to the dinner."

"Well, bring all your stuff to the shop! I'll meet you there at closing and I'll give you the makeover of a life time! And you're bringing the dress right? And the shoes? And anything else that you're going to wear, too?"

"I guess… I'm not really the fashionable person of the group." Maka said. "Just bring in all your accessories, okay?"

"Sure, okay." Maka said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"You got it! Good night."

The next day, Liz drove to the shop and met up with Tsubaki and Maka. She went straight to the back and the first thing she saw was Maka's dress.

"Oh wow… It's so beautiful!" Liz said.

"It was over $300. It better be beautiful."

"I didn't think you'd shell out that much for a dress." Liz said. "Or for any type of clothing for that matter."

"That's because she didn't." Tsubaki said with a sly smile.

"Tsubaki, don't…" Maka said. "I feel guilty enough about it."

"What are you talking about?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Soul bought it for her. Just for the heck of it."

"What the FUCK? He BOUGHT this for you?"

"… And the shoes…" Tsubaki added.

"Maka, I think he's in love with you." Liz said seriously.

"Yeah, no." Maka said. "He's just a friend, and nothing more. Don't jump to conclusions."

Tsubaki gave a little giggle. "Here, let's put your dress on, and then we can start with the makeup, okay?"

"Okay." Maka said. She put the dress on and put on the shoes, and she immediately looked like a different person from the Plain Jane that she was used to being.

"Maka!" Tsubaki squealed. "You are a whole new person! You should dress up more often!"

"No, I'm good. Now let's just do my hair and makeup so I can get going." Maka said. To be honest, she just knew that she was going to be so uncomfortable at the restaurant. And why the hell would he take her to such a nice restaurant to discuss terms of a contract? They could discuss that at anytime, anywhere!

"Why do I have to go with such a nice place?" Maka said, voicing her discomfort. "He knows that I don't like that posh and party type place!"

"I'm sure he just wants to give you a pleasant experience. I mean, he's one of your best friends, right?"

"Yeah." Maka said. "You're right…" She said.

"Now, shut up." Liz said. "I need to put your lipstick on."

Maka shut her mouth, and stayed quiet as the makeup was being put on her. After about 10 minutes, Maka was finished. She had all her makeup done and even had the false eyelashes on. She looked in the mirror and totally almost flipped out.

"Who is this person!" Maka said in the mirror. It was amazing. It was natural, but it made her face pop. "I guess there's a reason that you're the makeup artist of our group!" She looked at her watch and saw the time. "Okay, I have to get going or he'll yell at me. Wish me luck." She said as she ran out of the shop.

"He so totally set up a date for them." Liz said. "And about the whole situation, I'm almost positive he would have done that without any price at all. He's just like that when it comes to her."

Tsubaki nodded. "He cares about her so much. And vice versa. I just wish they would go ahead and notice it."

"They're too stubborn…" Liz said. "But I'm pretty sure by the end of the month, they'll be either closer if not a couple."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was chapter 2! Thank you for everyone who alerted, favorited, and reviewed~! I'm really into writing this, so hopefully<strong> **the next chapter will come back soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here goes chapter 3~! Didn't say what Mix was before, but it's a five star restaurant in Las Vegas in a place called THEhotel. It's pretty fancy and is about $90 a person. So yeah, it's pretty nice. Anyway, I don't own. It belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

><p>Maka made her way over to Soul's apartment and parked her car. It was so funny, the fact that he lived in an apartment, but he was willing to buy her a new dress and take her to a fancy hotel. She went up to his apartment, and she had to admit, the whole complex was huge. She knocked on the door and almost instantly, Soul opened the door. He was dressed in a casual suit.<p>

"So, you actually came on time?" Soul smirked. "Impressive, angel."

"You were the one that was always late…" Maka said, pushing her way into the apartment. "How do I look?"

"Good." Soul said. "The car should be here at any minute, then we can start our evening."

As if on cue, they heard a car drive up, and a honk ring out. Soul smirked at Maka. "You're pumpkin awaits."

Maka rolled her eyes and went down to the parking lot. She almost screamed when she saw what was parked in front of the complex. "Soul!"

Soul strolled out to where Maka was, sticking his finger in his ear. "What now?"

"Why the fuck is there a limo outside the damn complex?"

"Because the limo fairy dropped it off so that it can go on a dream vacation to sugar land." Soul replied sarcastically. "I ordered it, duh. What? Did you think I was going to just get a rental car, or something?"

"Soul, you know how I feel about the 'Fab and Fancy' stuff. I don't like it at all." Maka complained.

"You know what? I order you to quit your bitching, to get in the car, and to enjoy yourself." Soul said, walking towards the limo. He turned back to Maka when he reached the limo.

"Are you coming or what?"

Maka sighed, and walked up to the limo. Soul helped her into the car, and then he told the driver that they were ready. Soul took out a bottle of champagne and held it up.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?"

Maka spared him a small glance. "Yes, I would."

Soul smirked and poured both Maka and himself a glass and he handed her the glass. She begrudgingly took it, and still refused to meet his eyes. He sighed.

"Why are you so upset? I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart and you're pissed for God only knows why."

"Why are you doing this for me, Soul? It honestly doesn't make sense. And it's making less and less sense as time goes on. If you keep this up, by the end of the month, I'm going to be completely insane, I can promise you that."

Soul took a sip of his champagne and contemplated on her question. Why did he do all of this? He really was going all out for her. But she was her best friend, right? Friends do things for each other, and that was that. But there was a deeper something in it. He just could not put his finger on it…

"Maybe I just want you to see the lifestyle you're most likely going to get yourself into when you sell that book of yours. And then, when you write all the sequels and sell the movie rights, you're going to be filthy rich. Just get used to it, angel." Soul replied before drinking more of his champagne.

Maka looked at him. She did want to believe him, but it just seemed like there was something deeper. But… she was willing to accept that answer for the moment. "Fine. If you say so. How are you affording this anyway?"

"I run a very successful chain of music stores. Plus, for some reason, my parents send me money as well. So, it's not hard once you do the math."

Maka took another sip. "Have I told you how much I hate you at this point in time? I should have gotten something in business…"

"But you'd be wasting your time, don't you think?" Soul asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"That's not where your heart is. Tsubaki likes helping people. I just like music. Liz got her makeup certificate. Patty has an internship at the zoo. Kid is a sociologist, and Black Star went straight to work. They did things that they knew would be a right fit for them. You always loved books and you knew it would be good for you to do English studies, right? To try your hand at your own book is a shot at your dream right? It's just best not to waste your time, I guess." Soul said before taking another swig of his drink.

Maka smiled. "I guess you're right. Thanks Soul."

"It's nothing. And by the way, you look drop dead gorgeous." Soul said before draining his glass and pouring himself more champagne. Maka gave a light blush and her smile grew a little.

"Thanks again." She said as she sipped more of her drink.

They arrived at THEhotel at around 7:50 and walked in, gave his name, and they were shown to the main dining room. Maka was absolutely floored by how elaborate and fancy the place was.

"This is…"

"… amazing?" Soul finished. Maka just turned to him and nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"How did you find this place?"

"Family trips to Las Vegas. I just remembered the place, and I thought you would enjoy it." Soul said. Maka looked at Soul as he pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and he pushed her back in before he went to his own seat.

"I guess that's impressive." Maka allowed.

"Now, where do you want to start?" Soul asked. "When is too much with you? Where am I not allowed to cross the line?"

"You can't call me during my job for anything. And I won't allow you waking me up in the middle of the night to pick you up, or make you food or anything like that. I want to be off duty at 11:00. And you can't ban me from books, you just can't. I know how much it annoys you that I read all the time, but you just can't make me stop that."

"Fine. Then that's pretty good. Oh, and for the next month, you can't Maka Chop me. I forbid it."

"What!" Maka cried. "That's not fair!"

"Of course it is. It wasn't in your terms." Soul smirked.

Maka sighed. "This isn't fun anymore… It never was…"

A waiter came over to their table and took their orders, making Maka lose her depressed face. Soul chuckled and ordered for them, saying that he knew Maka's tastes. He also ordered a bottle or red wine for the table.

About a minute later, a strawberry daiquiri was brought to the table and placed in front of Maka. She looked up at the waiter who brought it with a nervous smile. "I didn't order this…"

"I know. That man over there did." The waiter smiled, pointing over at a well dressed man with dark skin and black hair. Maka gave a puzzled look.

"Who is that?" Soul asked looking at the man.

"I'm hoping I'm wrong, but I think it's Noah, from Eibon Publishing…"

Noah gave a smirk, and strolled over to their table. "Well, if it isn't Ms. Albarn. It's so nice to see you again."

Maka glared at him. "I'm glad I can't say the same for you."

"No need to be so hostile…" Noah purred. He leaned over to her and put his hand under her chin. "I know exactly what would get you relaxed."

"I don't think so. I'm here with my friend, and I can think of 1000 things I would rather do than spend time with you."

"Oh come on. I have it all set up for us. Nice massages, top notch facials for you, a shared therapeutic bath, and I even have a VIP room just for us. I'm sure we could enjoy each other's company. I mean, I know that you're up for it."

"Actually, I don't think she is." Soul said. Noah let go of Maka's chin and turned to Soul angrily.

"What the hell do you want, dumbass? I'm trying to woo her over here."

"I honestly don't think you're doing a very good job." Soul snarled. "Now unless you want your face broken, I suggest that you leave."

"You couldn't do anything if you tried, you useless boy." Noah smirked. "You haven't got anything to do with the situation. It's between me and the lady." He said turning back to Maka. "Now, I know how much you want me to publish your book, and usually for that, I charge my girls 2 orals, 2 anals, and 5 different positions. But I'm going to cut you a deal. I'll knock out the anal, have one deep throat session, and 3 different positions, just extend the time length. How does that sound?"

Maka gave a disgusted face. "As TEMPTING as that sounds, I'm going to pass. You are just too much of an asshole."

"I don't think I'm that bad…" Noah said. "I can be pretty good. And in bed, I can blow your mind in more ways than one." He ended with a smirk.

"Okay, you walking STD case, I think you need to leave." Soul said getting up. He grabbed Noah by the collar and pushed him away, making Noah fall to the ground. He got up and was furious.

"You just made a big mistake…" Noah said.

"I think the only mistake that was made was you coming over to our table." Soul seethed. "Now get the hell out of here before I kick your ass."

Noah turned to Maka and gave a suave smile. "Don't you want your book published? This price is pretty good, and I can make sure your book is a best seller."

"Sorry. But I've moved on from you." Maka said.

"I'm the one who's going to get her book published, and there's nothing you can do about it." Soul said with a smirk. Noah resisted the urge to tackle him down to the ground, but then he smirked. He turned to Maka.

"Well, when he fails you, just come back to the office. My offer won't change." He said standing back up. He put a hand on her cheek. "I've taken such a liking to you." He left out the room and was met by Gopher.

"Master Noah, how did-"

Gopher felt his collar being drawn to Noah's face and saw nothing but pure rage. "Don't finish that question. Just find me a girl right now, and send her up to my room."

Gopher nodded quickly and watched his boss leave to go to his hotel room. He popped his head in the room, and saw Maka sitting at a table with Soul.

"That bitch is going to have it coming…" Gopher said. "I'll make sure of it…"

"So," Soul said, "that's the pervy owner of Eibon Publications… Didn't know he was THAT much of an ass…"

"I told you." Maka said. "And Gopher must have been eavesdropping. That's the only way he would have found out. He doesn't do anything for himself…"

"Ah. So there's a possibility of you being stalked as well as sexually harassed by some weirdo. Nice." Soul said, pouring them both a glass of wine. "Don't drink the daiquiri. I think there might be something in it."

Maka leaned down and smelled the drink and noticed something that seemed a little off. "He did put something in it. Probably something to get me to go to his room or something…"

"That guy is a psycho… He knows he could be arrested right, and I would be the first to call the police… I can't have these people messing with my angel."

Maka smiled. "Such a sweet demon." She teased. Soul smirked.

"I do what I can."

Their food arrived and they had a nice dinner. After they finished their dinner, they went to the bar and had a couple other drinks before leaving the restaurant altogether.

From a room high above the entrance of the hotel, Noah looked down just in time to see the two of them leaving the hotel.

"So," a female voice said from behind him, sultry and soft, "was that as good for you as it was for me?"

Noah looked at her with a sneer. "Get out of my room. You were just a booty call, and I don't want to see you again."

The girl looked hurt, but quietly gathered her things and left the room. Noah continued to look out the window until the two friends left. He snarled at the memory of Soul tackling him. How DARE he do that to him? Didn't he know who he was? He was Noah Eibon! He could do anything he wanted! And how was he going to get Maka published? There was no way that some street urchin like him was going to do that. Maka had put just a little too much faith in him.

"I'll get her back." Noah replied. "She will be mine, one way or another."

On the drive home, Maka fell asleep on Soul's shoulder, making Soul look at her with a fond smile. She must have had a little too much. She usually just fell asleep when her body couldn't handle it. He was about to move over to another seat and let her sleep until she snuggled into his arm. He didn't know what to do. Should he just slip his arm out of her grip or…? At the end, he just decided to let her sleep and started playing some soft music before he got himself a glass of champagne.

They arrived back in Death City at around midnight. Soul pulled his arm out of her grasp, which woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it…?" She asked sleepily.

"Midnight." Soul said. "Are you still sleepy?"

Maka nodded. "I'll be fine though." She said with a slight slur. He didn't know if she was still drunk or if it was sleepiness. Either way it wouldn't be good if she drove home.

"No, you won't." Soul said. "That's why tonight you'll be staying at my place."

Maka's eyes widened. "What?"

"You're spending the night at my apartment. Don't worry. I have two bedrooms remember, and you can stay in the extra."

"Why don't you just have the driver take me home?" Maka said, whining a little.

"Because I said so. It's an order, and I expect you to obey it, got it?" Soul said. Maka gave a heavy sigh, and nodded.

"I'm really starting to hate this agreement." Maka said with a little slur. Soul laughed and they stepped out of the limo. She slowly climbed up the steps to the apartment, Soul right behind her in case she fell backwards. He really shouldn't have anything to worry about. She had impeccable balance. When she got to the top, she waited patiently, leaning on the door, for Soul to reach her.

"You walk to slow…" Maka slurred as she saw him dig in his pocket for his keys.

"Don't start with me Albarn." Soul said. He was honestly a little buzzed himself. He was glad that he had gotten a rented car. He opened the door and Maka followed him in. She walked straight to the extra bed room and plopped on the bed. Soul chuckled at her, and went to his room. He pulled out an oversized shirt and threw it at Maka's relaxed figure.

"Here, angel. Don't go to sleep in that dress." Soul said before closing the door on her. Maka groaned loudly. She was trying so hard to just go to sleep, but he just kept going on and on. She stepped out of her dress and shoes, pulled her bra off, and put the shirt on. She crawled into the bed, enveloping herself in the sheets, and drifted off into slumber…

…Or at least tried. As soon as she was about to fall asleep, a loud knock came at the door.

"Before you go to sleep, Maka, there's one more thing I want you to do." Soul called through the door. She moaned.

"What, Soul? What could you possibly want me to do?"

"Tomorrow, when you wake up, I expect you to make me a proper breakfast. Nice and early. Or whenever I wake up. Either works for me." Soul explained. She could almost hear a smirk in his voice. He really could be annoying sometimes. She just ignored it and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, chapter 3~! Yay~! I've realized that I over use that 'angel' nickname, but I really loved that scene when Soul called Maka an angel. I re-read that like five times. Well, review if you liked it. I'm so appreciative of all the responses and alerts. Keep on keeping on! Lots of Love~!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I just went through my reviews, and I'm so happy that so many people like it~! I honestly wasn't expecting such a good response. Thank you so much~! Oh yeah, JacketsAreCool, I would say that their ages are Maka, Black Star and Kid: 24, Tsubaki and Soul: 25, Patty: 23, Liz: 26. I hope that sounds right… And I apologize for any OOC-ness. Again, no planning so I'm kind of going on what's in my mind. Sometimes I get tired, and things might not make sense… Anyway… Begin~!**

* * *

><p>Soul tried to pretend that the loud knocking that was going on at his front door was nothing but a horrible nightmare. And if it wasn't bad enough, Maka was at his room door, knocking, hurting his already pounding head hurt even more. He groaned loudly and got up quickly.<p>

"What do you want, Maka! I'm trying to sleep, and you know how important that is to me!" Soul yelled. Maka made a disgusted face.

"I just wanted to tell you that there's someone at the door."

"Then YOU answer it!" Soul said. "That's what a personal servant is for!"

"Assistant." Maka corrected. "And there is no way that I'm answering that door."

"And why not?"

"It's Black Star. I would rather not hear him yell something like, 'So you finally did it! I knew it was only a matter of time 'til you fucked!'. Now answer the door while I hide out in the room."

Soul sighed and sat up. Maka saw that he was bare chested, and turned around quickly to hide her blush. Soul gave a smirk and stood up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Are you embarrassed by seeing me half naked?" He asked playfully.

"No!" Maka replied. She was lucky her hair was still down. At least it partially hid her blush.

"I think you are angel. You know, we could settle this right now." Soul teased. "We're already half way there. That'll really give Black Star something to talk about."

"You're almost as bad as Noah!" Maka said, breaking free from her barrier. She rushed back into her room and slammed the door shut, leaving Soul chuckling at her. He went to the door and as soon as he opened it, he was tackled by Black Star.

"Dude, why the hell did you leave a god like me waiting so long! You should know so much better than that!"

"Shut up, Black Star. I was busy." Soul said. A smirk slowly grew on Black Star's face.

"Oh, you got it in, huh?" Black Star said. "Well, I'm sorry I interrupted!" He said with a devilish smirk. "So who was it? Some chick you met at a bar, right?"

"I didn't have sex last night. It was just a late night is all. With alcohol. And me almost killing some guy…" Soul explained.

"That sounds like a night full of fun that would lead to getting laid." Black Star said. "So you're not really helping your cause dude."

Just then, a phone started ringing loudly. Black Star looked at Soul with confusion. "Is that your phone? I didn't know you had such crappy tastes in music."

"Dude, I thought that was yours." Soul replied. Black Star shook his head. Then Soul paled. He knew exactly whose phone it was.

Maka tried to cover her phone with the pillow from her bed. It was so loud, but she couldn't flip it open to ignore it, because it was on flip answer mode. She just waited for her crappy ringtone to finish and hoped Soul had a good cover for her.

"It was probably someone outside." Soul said as cool as possible. "You left the door open."

"Oh yeah. Sorry dude!" Black Star said. Maka heard a slam and sighed. That meant she was going to be stuck there for a while. And what sucked even more was that there was nothing in the room for her to do. No books, no magazines. The only thing she really had was her phone. She quickly put it on silent, and went on the internet. Maybe there were some online stories she could read. She liked reading amateur works. That used to be her. That's pretty much where she got her beginning.

She sat there for an hour and thirty minutes reading beginners fiction, she heard a knock come to the door.

"He's gone, so you can come out and make my breakfast." Soul said. She heard him go back to his room and close the door, and she assumed he went back to sleep. She looked at the plain clock that was in the room.

"It's already noon. Why would he want breakfast?" Maka said. "Wait, what WOULD he want for breakfast?"

Maka smirked and decided it was her turn to mess with him. She left out the room and went to his door and knocked loudly. "Soul?"

No answer.

'_You won't ignore me that easy.'_

"Soul! I need to ask you something!"

Still no answer. She smirked evilly. She knocked really loudly on the door and repeatedly called his name. And then he appeared from the door.

"What! What do you want! I'm trying to sleep, and if you haven't noticed, it's Saturday, which is my day off! Now, what can I help you with? Because the sooner I answer your question, the sooner I can get back to sleep!"

"Geez…" Maka said. "I just wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast. Even though it's not the morning anymore…"

"Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and waffles!"

"Aren't pancakes and waffles like the same thing?"

"No, they aren't!" Soul yelled.

"Do you have the ingredients?" Maka said. She knew she was annoying the hell out of him but this was just a little bit of payback.

"Yes, I do! Did you even look around the kitchen?"

"Well I didn't know what you wanted until five seconds ago…" Maka said with false innocence. Soul glared at her.

"I'm contemplating committing murder…" Soul said. Maka smiled.

"You can't kill an angel my dear demon." Maka said teasingly. She padded over to the kitchen and started making breakfast for lunch. Soul rolled his eyes and sighed, closing the door again. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't get back to sleep.

"DAMMIT!" Soul yelled, much to Maka's pleasure.

After about thirty minutes, Maka called Soul out from his room for breakfast. He walked out rubbing his eyes and laughed at Maka.

"Why the hell are you wearing an apron?" Soul said. "I would have liked it better if that's all you were wearing."

"Shut up, Soul. Be lucky I made you breakfast."

"You didn't have a choice." Soul smirked. "That was an order from me." He said as he yawned and stretched. Maka rolled her eyes and placed a plate in front of him. He quickly started eating and as soon as she placed the orange juice on the table, Soul drained the cup.

"Maybe you can calm down with the inhaling…" Maka said. Soul looked up with his full mouth and gave what she thought was a smirk.

"Fowwy… Vif if good, vo…" Soul said with food stuffed in his mouth. Maka made a disgusted face.

"Close your mouth! You've been taking too many lessons from Black Star!"

Soul swallowed the food that was in his mouth, and looked at Maka. "I'm nowhere near as bad as that dude."

Maka gave a skeptical look. "But you're getting there…"

Soul chuckled. "So, who was calling you?"

Maka took her phone out and looked at the missed call. "My papa… He even left a message…" Soul grew a smirk on his face.

"Play the message."

"Wha-"

"Play. The. Message. I want to hear it." Soul said. Maka made a noise, and called her voicemail and put it on speakerphone.

"MAKA BABY! IT'S PAPA! YOU WEREN'T AT HOME AND I WANT TO SEE YOU! WHY AREN'T ANSWERING YOUR PHONE! PAPA JUST WANTS TO TALK TO HIS LITTLE ANGEL! PLEASE ANSWER." A voice cried. Maka just sighed in embarrassment, while Soul was laughing his ass off.

"Dude, your dad is so sad!" Soul laughed, wiping away a tear. Maka nodded in agreement.

"He can't leave me alone to save his life…" Maka said. Her phone started ringing and she flipped it open without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Maka, hello." Kid said. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me for lunch."

"I would love to go, Kid. But it's not a date, right?" Maka asked. "Soul says I'm not allowed to date." She said, giving Soul a dirty look. Soul just shrugged and continued to eat.

"Of course it's not a date!" Kid said. Little did Maka know that on the other side of that phone, Kid was as red as an apple. Damn that Soul! He was actually hoping for a date with Maka! Leave it to Soul to make that part of the deal…

"Well, can we do it tomorrow? I have something important to do with the girls today, so…"

"Oh, of course. That sounds lovely. I'll pick you up at your place tomorrow, if that's okay." Kid said.

"Okay! See you tomorrow." Maka said before hanging up. She looked at Soul who was wagging his finger.

"No. You are not going out with Kid tomorrow." Soul said. Maka made a displeased face.

"Why not? He's a good friend of mine. He even taught me how to ride a skateboard. It's just for lunch. A friendly lunch." Maka explained.

Soul gave a chuckle. "You are so naïve sometimes, you know that?"

Maka got upset and went back to the guestroom. She didn't even bother close the door as she started changing, forgetting that she didn't have her bra on. Soul came up to the doorframe with an apologetic look.

"I'm sor-"

Of course, he was able to catch a glimpse of Maka's bare chest, which made him smirk. "So you're one of those girls who DON'T wear a bra when you sleep… Good to know."

Maka gasped and turned around quickly. "CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR, SOUL!"

"Fine, fine…" He said as he closed the door. He felt stiffness downstairs, and sighed.

'_Not cool…' _ Soul thought. "Maka, I'm going to take a shower. You should clean up the kitchen before you put on the dress."

He rushed to the bathroom and made sure the shower was extra cold.

"That was not good…" Soul muttered to himself. He had seen plenty of naked women before. It was a part of his 'cool guy' job description. So why was he getting a chubby from seeing Maka without a shirt on? Even sadder than that, he couldn't get the sight of it out of his mind. It was just so (dare he say it?) sexy… Thankfully, the cold shower did the trick, because he was back to his cool self. When he finished and got to the kitchen, he saw it was completely clean, and the dishes in the dish rack. Then he saw a note on the table.

'_Don't call me for the next two hours. I'm going to be out with the girls. –Angel.'_

Soul sighed. Now, what could he do for two hours? It wasn't a nice thing to think about because he was getting used to being able to mess with her. And this morning was especially fun. Soul then smirked. He had a pretty good idea.

Maka went home and changed her clothes. Then she called Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to make sure of a meeting place. She made it to the mall in no time, and met the girls in the food court.

"Maka," Liz started. "we have no time for formalities. Sit down and tell us how the date went!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a date. It was an outing, and that's all."

"Tell us how it went!" Patty yelled.

"Well," Maka started. "he got us a limo for the night, and took me to this really fancy restaurant in Las Vegas. We had red wine, and fancy food."

"Oh," Tsubaki smiled, "that sounds completely perfect!"

"No, it's get better." Maka said sarcastically. "So, almost as soon as we were seated, and we made our orders, a waiter brought over a strawberry daiquiri. And it wasn't something I ordered."

"Okay…" Liz said. "Did Soul?"

Maka shook her head. "No, it was none other than Noah Eibon. He had followed Soul and I to the restaurant."

"No way!" Liz said. Maka just nodded.

"And you'll want to kill him when you hear what he said he wanted to do. He said he had set things up for the two of us, including a spa treatment and a room. AND he said that if I completed my 'payment' right there at the hotel, my book would be a bestseller!"

Patty looked confused. "What payment?"

"He wants her to have sex with him so that her book can get published." Liz said. "I thought I told you."

"Oh, I thought you were joking." Patty said. "So the whole personal servant thing was true?"

Maka nodded. "But anyway, he was saying something about me deep-throating him or some kind of crap like that. It was so disgusting I tuned some of it out."

"What did Soul do?"

"He threatened to break his face, and pushed him down on the ground, before telling Noah to take a hike."

"That's the Soul I love!" Liz said. "Lucky I wasn't there to add oil to the flame! I would have kicked that guy's ass from here to Timbuktu!"

"I'm sure Soul would have too, given the chance." Maka said. "So after all that happened, and I was ready to go home, and sleep, Soul made me stay at his place. In two different rooms mind you. But still, I just wanted to go home and sleep. Then this morning he made get up and make him some breakfast, after Black Star stayed there for an hour and a half talking about nothing but naked ladies, getting laid, and video games. He won't let me hang out with Kid for lunch either. AND he walked in on my changing."

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki looked at Maka, completely flabbergasted. "And that all happened?" Maka nodded.

"That's so crazy!" Patty laughed.

"It is." Tsubaki said. "So… what exactly did he and Black Star talk about…?"

Maka smirked at her friend. "You still have a crush on Black Star? It was a one night stand! It's only a coincidence that Soul and I were friends! And it was senior year! Of high school!"

"Well, he was my first… You don't just forget about it…"

Maka smirked. "I guess you're right… Mine was nothing but a disappointment. It was that kid Hiro, and though I'm glad he got off, I was left unsatisfied and bitter."

"Why didn't you just go sleep with Soul? He had a pretty good reputation for that didn't he?" Liz asked.

"Friends with benefits just wasn't my thing. Plus I had a huge crush on him then. Adding sex to the equation would have made it completely awkward. Knowing how I used to be, I would have been expecting a relationship out of it, and I know that he probably wouldn't have been ready for one."

"I thought he was good with relationships." Tsubaki said.

"Well at the time, I didn't know him. I mean, I did have a relationship with Hiro, but you know when you still have that other crush? The one you know you'll never get with. This was back when we were sophomore. And he was dating that senior Blair and still sleeping with other girls. Not that Blair really minded. She was doing the same thing" Maka said. "That's when he was still a playboy. But I steered him straight, and made him realize that a monogamous relationship is better."

"Weren't you friends with Blair?"

"I guess. We knew each other, and we hung out. We're still email each other every once in a while. She's actually pregnant with her second. She married a pretty successful guy."

"How can she get married and I can't?" Liz complained. The rest of the girls laughed.

"Well," Tsubaki said, "at least it was a dinner to remember."

Maka shrugged. "I guess."

After a couple hours, Maka got into the house, and plopped on her bed. For some reason, he bed wasn't as comfortable as the guestroom at Soul's apartment. But still, it was nice to be back home. She heard her phone start to buzz. She knew it was Soul, and she wanted so bad to ignore it, but she knew that if she did, she would be up shit creek.

"Yes, Soul?"

"I've decided that you are allowed to go have lunch with Kid tomorrow."

"Oh, how benevolent of you…" Maka mumbled.

"But, you're going to be moving in with me afterwards, understand?"

"What!"

"Well, that way I can keep a better… grip on you. Plus you do have a stalker, if you remember. I'll pay your rent until you move back. Just bring what you need essentially, and I'll take care of the rest."

"But-"

"No buts. It's settled. You're moving in tomorrow, and that's that." Soul said, before hanging up. Maka sighed. This was going to be a really really long month…

* * *

><p><strong>I want to give props to FreyaLin because she totally figured out what I was planning~! Great job! I've been listening to the South Korean band named f(x). It's a pretty good plan. I think everyone should look up the song <strong>_**Ice Cream**_** by them. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. So wait for me! Lots of Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back~! And I've been doing nothing but listen to that song **_**Ice Cream**_**… I'm addicted. I know. Well, let me just get on with the chapter. Just remember that I don't own it or anything.**

* * *

><p>Kid arrived at Maka's house at around noon the next day and knocked politely on the door. Maka opened it in a timely fashion and smiled at her childhood friend. She leaned forward and hugged him, making him blush a little.<p>

"I almost wasn't allowed to come." Maka stated. Then she smiled. "But I would have come anyway." She whispered.

Kid gave a quiet chuckle and led her to his car. "So, what do you want to eat? Fancy or real?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Maka said. "All I want is a big, fat, juicy burger." She smiled. Kid smiled as a response and left for his car with her by his side. Gopher stood on the other side of his car, hiding from her.

"Not only is she a bitch, but she's a whore too!" Gopher cried. "Why can't he just give up on her? I'm the only one who sees how horrible she actually is! I'll make sure she and Master Noah get exactly what they deserve!"

Kid and Maka made their way to a burger joint, and ordered their lunch. Maka looked at Kid, and smiled at his suit. "You're always so dressed up and symmetrical."

"Yes, that's true. I always have to look my best, and my best consists of being symmetrical."

Maka grimaced. She hated when he started talking about symmetry. He swears that the only reason that they even became friends was that she was completely symmetrical the day they met. It always pushed Maka's buttons. But she still respected him. He was the only one in her group of friends that was really her rival.

"Of course." Maka said. Her drink came in front of her and she took a sip before she looked up and saw a white haired, red eyed, and shark toothed man with his mouth arranged in a smirk walk up to the two of them.

"So, this is where you two were going to have lunch?" Soul said casually. "Well, I guess I should have known… She was complaining about going to a nice restaurant the other night."

'_Please Soul. Please don't do this…'_ Maka thought. He always had done this. After they became friends, he suddenly started becoming all protective of her. And every time she called him out on it, he would just say that he didn't trust the guy, and he wouldn't elaborate any further. It was kind of annoying. So much so that she never really confided in him when it came to boys, even if she did need a guys opinion. And Kid was out of the question to ask, because he was one of those old souls so he would just be vague and ambiguous. But here he was, pulling the same kind of crap again.

"Oh, yes, I heard about you going to dinner. I also heard about Maka's problem with Noah and Gopher. That's mainly why I called her out here."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Both of you know that I can take care of myself, right?"

Kid looked at her and put a hand on hers that was on the table. "Of course I know that. Your mother made sure to teach you and me the basics of Karate. It's just that I worry about you. You ARE one of my closest friends, after all." The statement made Maka smile, and made Soul almost gag. There he went, pulling out the 'we've been friends forever' card. He hated when that happened. He didn't mind so much with Black Star because he knew he had no ulterior motives. But Kid… Oh, everybody knew that she was the apple of Kid's eye. And what would anyone expect? Like he said, they'd known each other forever.

Maka got up from the table. "I'm going to the bathroom okay? Soul, if my food comes in, you had better not eat it, or I promise you, I'll poison your food when I cook."

"Not making any promises…" Soul said. He sat down where Kid was and immediately took a sip from Maka's cup.

"So, 'you ARE one of my closest friends, after all'?" Soul said annoyed. "That is so sappy it hurts."

"It's the truth. Even if I do want a relationship with her, it's never going to happen. She's said so many times that she just sees me as a friend that I've partially given up on the idea…"

Soul looked out the window they were sitting by. "Apparently you haven't given up on it as much as you should…"

Kid sent a hard glare at Soul. "Look, she may be your personal servant for the month, but that doesn't mean that you own her. She still has the ability to use her free will. And she's smart."

"Ah, yes, but she gets caught up in the moment as well. Which is probably why she agreed to me doing this in the first place." Soul said. "But you really don't have anything to worry about. It's not like I'm going to make her prance through the town naked or anything."

Kid shook his head. "I know you wouldn't. That would mean that it wouldn't be reserved just for you."

Soul looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know that you're dense, but you're not stupid. You know exactly what I mean. It's the same reason that you came here and are still here." Kid replied with a straight face.

"Okay, so MAYBE, I think she's hot. But that's all." Soul said taking another swig of Maka's drink.

"Really? The jealousy, the protectiveness, and not to mention willingness to fly her all the way out to New York to meet a publisher? I'm pretty sure the only reason you added the 'personal servant' crap was to mess with her mind. You would have flown her out there no questions asked if she had just asked. But your excuse is just, 'she one of those proud girls that would never do this. Let's have some fun.' But one day, she's going to catch you on it."

"So, what are you even saying, Kid? That I'm in love with Maka?"

"Well, you're probably going to have to answer that yourself." Kid said. Soul rolled his eyes and scooted over when Maka came to the table. She gave Soul a dirty look.

"You drank some of my soda didn't you?" Maka stated simply. Soul just smirked.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

As soon as she sat back down, both of their food was placed in front of them. Maka had ordered a nice big cheeseburger, and Kid had gotten a big veggie burger. The waitress looked at Soul.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know these two were expecting another person." The waitress smiled. "Can I take your order?"

"That's fine." Maka said. "He's not staying."

"Of course I am." Soul said. "Could you bring me a double bacon cheeseburger with a large Pepsi?" He said, adding a wink just for his own fun. The girl turned red and nodded.

"S-sure… N-no problem…" The waitress said dreamily. She rushed off to place the order, while Soul took one of Maka's French fries. Maka got annoyed.

"Will you stop? You should just wait for your own. I've been craving a cheeseburger with fries for AGES, and you come and take my food!" Maka said. Soul just shrugged.

"Too bad. I order you to let me take your fries." Soul said.

"I think that's a little too trivial." Kid said before eating one of his own fries. Soul gave him a little glare, but ate another one of her fries just for the heck of it. Or maybe it was to spite Kid. Either way, it worked. He grabbed up his burger, and took a huge bite. Maka could just feel the tension building up between the Soul and Maka. Unfortunately for her, she really had no way of easing the situation to make it lighter. The whole table sat quiet for the next couple of minutes until Soul's food arrived.

"Here you go sir." The waitress said with a smile. "One Pepsi, and one double bacon cheeseburger. She said reaching over Maka's plate. There was an extra piece of paper along with the plate, and as soon as Soul noticed it, the girl walked away quickly. He took a look at the paper, and saw that it had the girl's name and phone number on it, making it roll his eyes.

"What's that?" Kid asked. "A phone number?"

Soul nodded, balled it up, and dug into his burger. "I don't need it. I have my angel for a whole month." Soul finished with a smirk. Maka just rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Kid.

"I'm sorry about this…" She whispered. "It was supposed to be just you and me. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's fine." Kid lied. It wasn't fine. It was far from it. He had just wanted to spend some time with a childhood friend. Was that too much to ask? … Well apparently, because Soul came walking in just as they were going to start a conversation. Jealous ass…

"By the way," Soul started, "did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kid asked.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Why would you have to bring this up?" She looked at Kid. "Let me start of by saying this month is one of the worst of my life, and I'm being forced to do things that I would not normally do."

"That's why I was wary of you signing the document in the first place." Kid said. "Should I just prepare myself?"

Maka nodded. Soul just smirked. "Maka's moving in with me for the next month."

"He's MAKING me move in with him for the next month…"

Kid shot the smirking Soul a hard glare. "What are you thinking? I have half a mind to call her father."

"Yeah, well, if I die, then she has no way of getting to the publisher in New York. So just try it." Soul said, popping a French fry into his mouth. Maka felt the tension that was at the table double, and it made her very uncomfortable. She had only eaten half of her burger, but she suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. She flagged down the waitress and asked for three separate checks, paid in exact change, and rushed out of the restaurant.

"Now where'd she go…?" Soul asked.

"She left because you were being an ass." Kid said simply. Soul shot Kid yet another glare.

"Do you want to end up in the hospital?"

"Try it. Every time we got into a fist fight, I always won. Just admit that you're jealous of her spending time with any guy other than you! And you have no right to be! She's a free girl!"

"Not this month she's not." Soul said simply. Kid rolled his eyes, finished his food, paid, and ran out to go find Maka. She was simply sitting on a bench right outside the restaurant. She heard Kid walk up and looked at him.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

Kid took a seat next to her. "I can almost guarantee we don't hate each other. We were just having a discussion."

"About what? It must have been serious, because I could feel the tension all the way out here…"

Kid made a face. "Well, it was a very important topic. I'm just upset about this contract that you two are in. Like I said before, I was just signing it for the sake of your book. It's too good to not be published. And unfortunately, the best publisher around is a pervert. I would have reported him, but of course, there's no evidence, and no one would testify against an Eibon."

"Kid," Maka said, "you don't have to worry about anything. Soul wouldn't do anything to me. He jokes about it, but he wouldn't make me do anything I felt was uncomfortable."

Kid gave a soft smile. "I know. If he ever did, I would kick his butt so fast, he wouldn't know what hit him. And I know that I have Liz and Patty behind me 100%." He said happily. Maka just giggled.

"Do you mind taking me home…?" Maka asked. "I have to start packing for a month." Kid smiled.

"Of course. Maybe you can let me help you. I'm pretty good at packing. I make sure everything's perfect and symmetrical."

Maka gave a skeptical look. "You can help, but you're staying the hell away from my underwear drawer."

Gopher took his phone out and quickly called Noah. He picked up after two rings.

"Master Noah! I've found out that she's moving into Soul Eater's house for a month! As soon as I find out the address, I'll send it to you."

He heard Noah on the other side of the line chuckling. "That's a good job, Gopher. I knew I could count on you. Now don't lose her."

Gopher almost dropped the phone after Noah hung up. That was one of the only times Noah had ever complimented him. A huge blush crept on his face and his face grew into a smile. It took all he had not to scream with excitement.

Maka and Kid went to the former's apartment, put on some loud music, and started packing up stuff to be moved out. Kid got all of the books, and any manuscripts she had in her workroom, while Maka got all her clothing and toiletries. She sighed as she looked at the two big rolling duffle bags. She sighed.

"One last thing. Can you help me put this into my car?" Maka said.

"Of course." Kid said. "But only if you go out with me for ice cream."

"Who turns down ice cream?" Maka said. Kid nodded in agreement, and they went out for ice cream.

"Listen, Maka." Kid said. "I want you to be careful with this new move. I don't want anything… happening between you two…"

"I'll tell you one thing. I promise you that nothing will happen. Soul… he and I are just… we're just friends." Maka said, slowly trying to find the right words. They tasted kind of bitter coming out of her mouth. She didn't really know why, but they did.

Kid looked at her and noticed something seemed off. But, for his own sake, he decided to just ignore it. "Okay."

Maka looked at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks for worrying about me." She finished her ice cream and pulled out her phone. "Let me call Soul to make sure he's home." She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Where are you?" Soul asked immediately.

"On my way over. Get the room ready." She said, and hung up.

Soul looked at his phone as the phone call ended. He smirked, and got back to her room and made sure everything was fine. In about 15 minutes, she was at her new house. She sighed and dragged her bag to the door. She knocked loudly.

"Open up!" Maka yelled. Soul answered the door after a minute and gave her a smirk.

"You're room's all ready for you. Just move right in."

Maka sighed, and pulled her bags to her new room. She settled everything, including setting up things in her chest of drawers, and putting her clothes in the closet. Soul knocked on the door frame.

"So, how are you getting set up?" He asked.

"I'm pretty much done. Come in. I want to talk to you." She said as she sat down. Soul sat down next to her on the bed.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask what the hell you were doing earlier today? Why did you have to come crash my lunch with Kid? And don't tell me that crap about, 'I didn't trust him', because that's complete and utter crap."

Soul looked at Maka, staring right into her eyes. She was expecting a certain answer, but Soul didn't know what answer to give her. Then it made him think of the conversation he had with Kid earlier. Why did he go there? Was he really that jealous of her being with another man? Did he really have feelings for her? Of course he loved her. She was his best friend. But was there something deeper than that? There had to be. He wouldn't just fly anyone out to New York. He wouldn't defend just anyone from people. And honestly, the reason he wanted Maka to move in was to keep her safe from Noah until this whole thing blew over. But did he want to tell her right now? No way. He wasn't even sure about it himself. … But that would explain the chubby…

"Because… I got jealous… I wanted to spend some time with you. We never really hang out, and it was just bugging me, okay?"

Maka gave a little giggle, and wrapped her slender arms around Soul's neck. "You just had to say so. I would have understood. I miss hanging out with you too. Just don't make things awkward next time okay?"

Soul nodded against her neck, taking in her scent. She smelled like apples. It was so intoxicating. It took him everything he had not to start ravishing her neck with kisses. She pulled apart just in time, and smiled at him again.

"Just tell me anytime that you want to hang out, okay?"

"Sure thing." Soul nodded. He got up from the bed and left her by herself to finish her unpacking. He went to his room and sat on the bed.

"Well, this isn't cool… I just invited the girl I've liked pretty much since high school to live with me for a month. Great…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Soul Eater just confessed to himself that he has feelings for Maka Albarn. And Maka kind of told Kid that she had some latent feelings for Soul. Which means that this might get interesting very soon. Maybe within the next two chapters we can see some lemony action… That sounds nice doesn't it? I have it all planned out and everything! Anyways, see yah later! Lots of Love~!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6…? Yeah, this is chapter 6. I've been typing all day and it's a little late as I type this, so yeah… I feel like going to get sick from fatigue, but I don't care. Oh well. Atsushi Ohkubo owns this, not me!**

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since the contract started, and Maka really only had one word to explain the week.<p>

Weird.

The first night Maka moved over, Black Star had unexpectedly came over.

"The Great Black Star has-" Black Star started, but he stopped as soon as he saw Maka in a giant t-shirt. She was about to go to bed, and it was pretty late. Like, almost midnight late. She had just finished a really good book. She kind of stopped in the middle of the room.

"Maka? What are you doing here? This is Soul's apartment! Unless-!"

"No, Black Star! Stop what you're thinking right now, okay? It's not what you think!"

"You don't know what I think!"

"Yes, I do! I've known you since I was four!"

Soul came out from the back, wearing only some pants. "What the hell is with all the yelling? And I thought you were going to bed, Maka."

"Blame Mr. Loudmouth over here! I'm the one trying to clarify the whole situation, but he's sitting here thinking we were getting ready to have a sexual free for all!"

"Wait, how did you know? What are you psychic?" Black Star asked.

"No, Black Star, I'm not psychic. I just said, I know what you're thinking. And your mind is always, ALWAYS, in the gutter." Maka explained.

Black Star just laughed, and put Maka in a head lock. "I should have known you two would hook up! It's just a matter of time until you two fucked!"

Maka looked at Soul. "What did I tell you! I told you he was going to say that!"

Soul just shrugged. "Well, what do you expect? I'm walking around without a shirt. And you're walking around IN my shirt. People will jump to conclusions…"

"Soul, explain to him, NOW!"

"Okay, okay… She's my personal assistant." Soul explained. "Just for the month, though. I won't go into any of the horrible details, but at this point she's trying to avoid some stalkers, so she's living with me."

"That sounds so… boring! Why is there no hanky panky going on! Isn't there supposed that behind the scenes when someone a girl moves in with the guy? Like as soon as they move in!"

"What are you even talking about?" Soul asked confused.

"Like there's supposed to be some unbearable amount of sexual tension that was going on before. And believe me there was. And then some kind of incident happens and BOOM! You guys are having sex everywhere! In the kitchen, in the living room, on the bed! Everywhere!"

Maka turned a little red, and Soul looked at her. Then he turned to Black Star. "Can we not talk about this? I don't want a certain someone to start dreaming about me."

Maka gave him a dirty look. "Who would be dreaming of you? Black Star? I remember that 'bromance' moment you had when you were fighting Kid! So many people thought you two were having a secret affair."

Black Star looked at Maka, horrified. "You swore you would never bring it up again! That was a onetime thing, and I was caught up in the moment!"

"Still, Liz took some pretty nice pictures of it…" Maka smirked. Black Star started getting red in the face.

"Shut UP, Albarn!"

Maka just stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me."

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" Black Star said, making a lunge at Maka. She stepped out of the way of his lunge, and then kicked him in the back, making Black Star fall on the ground. In the brief encounter, she smelled a whiff of alcohol.

"Black Star, are you drunk?" Maka asked.

"No! I just had a couple beers! Nothing to worry about!" Black Star said loudly. Maka just sighed.

"This is nothing but a waste of energy. I'm going to bed." She said before giving a yawn. "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow, Soul?"

"Um… bacon and eggs with lots of cheese. And when I say, cheese, I mean a LOT of cheese. I mean-"

"I get it! Now let me go to sleep! I need to get up for work tomorrow." Maka said. And that was night one.

Night two, Tsubaki decided it was best to have a housewarming party. And no party would be complete without booze, and lots of it. At least, that's what Liz, Patty, AND Black Star thought. And of course, the first knew how to make so many different drinks from martinis to daiquiris.

Half way into the party, everyone was at the very least, buzzed. They were all laughing and having fun, and Maka was trying to fight off the urge to go to sleep. For at least a solid hour, she was leaning against either Soul or Kid, having a slurred conversation with either. But her conversations were a little more intimate with Soul. She had to keep watching herself, because she knew that if she didn't, she would end in someone else's bed without clothes.

She randomly looked around the room, and started giggling uncontrollably at what she saw. There was Black Star and Tsubaki making out hard. She last remembered, Black Star had 8 shots of tequila and Tsubaki had had two martinis (she was a lightweight). A little later, and they were starting to undress in front of everyone. Maka and Liz had to get Tsubaki before she flashed everyone in the room. As soon as she was pulled away, she went limp in their arms. Black Star was still trying to undo his pants when Soul tackled him.

"Get off me! She wants to experience a god first hand!" Black Star yelled loudly. Kid just punched him in the face to knock him out.

"I'm going to take him to his apartment. He needs to sleep it off." Soul said. Maka looked at him.

"What about Tsubaki?"

Soul thought about it. "She's sleeping with you in your room." He replied. "I think everyone else should get going. It's getting pretty late, and I don't want to have any other mishaps like this."

Patty groaned loudly, and had to be dragged out by her sister. Kid simply helped Maka take Tsubaki to her new room so that she could sleep it off. He gave Maka a kiss on the head in his buzz and walked out of the apartment. That was night two.

The next couple of days were pretty uneventful. It was really just her getting into the swing of things after the move. It really wasn't hard, just annoying, doing all those things for Soul. It was just really doing things like picking up his clothes from the dry cleaning, making him food, and just doing housework. There was the occasional beer run, for a meeting he was going to have with Black Star, but for the most part, it was good.

And the best part of all was that she hadn't seen head or tail of either Gopher or Noah. Maybe, if she was lucky, she had dropped out of their minds completely…

… No such luck. It had taken him a couple days, but Gopher had found the place where Maka was staying temporarily. As soon as he knew for sure that was the place she was going to be, he sent the address straight to Noah. He gave a confident smile. He was sure that Noah would be pleased with him. But he hated that he was getting paid to just to watch this girl. She wasn't worth Master Noah's time!

Gopher's phone started ringing, and he picked it up immediately. He knew it was Noah. He was the only number that he had memorized.

"Good job, Gopher. You haven't been caught have you? She hasn't seen you?"

"No sir. She was commenting earlier how she thought that we were done with her." Gopher replied. He secretly wished they were done with this dumb girl. It wasn't fair that he had to follow that whore around…

"Very good. Now call me the very first moment that she's alone. Or out in public with someone and they leave her."

"I understand, Master Noah. I won't let you down." Gopher replied. Noah hung up the phone, and sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair.

"It's only a matter of time, my dear Maka." Noah muttered to himself. "You will be mine."

About another week passed by. Maka sat in her room on her bed and leaned back with a sigh. The past two weeks weren't as bad as she thought they were. Of course, there was the occasional walk in that was performed by Soul. But she suspected there were those things you call 'accidently on purpose' kinds of deals. She minded, but there was really no point in yelling at him. She did yell, but there was no point. He was just going to do it again, she knew it.

And of course he did.

But even then, Maka could forgive him. She even kind of liked the attention. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Least of all Soul.

Maka got a book out from her make shift book case beside her bed, and started to read it. It was a clever love story, where the two main characters met through a one-night stand, and during the years, grew as people, with and without the help of each other. It was one of those classic love stories. Those once in a lifetime stories that you can't read just one. And that if you lose it, you can never find it again.

Just as she was getting into the good part, a knock came to the door.

"Maka. Can I come in?"

Maka sighed and quickly put a shirt on (it was hot in the house), and got up to open the door. She gave him a small smile. "What's up?"

"You're going out to a club with me tonight." Soul smirked. "So I want you to get ready."

Maka looked at her clock. "What time are we leaving? It's already 8:30."

"Then we're leaving in an hour, okay? If you're not ready, I'll have to just drag you out of your room, won't I?" Soul smirked.

"Why do I have to go out? I was enjoying my book." Maka stated, clearly upset. Soul just clucked his tongue.

"Because I said so. Now, start getting ready." Soul said, closing the door behind him. Maka sighed and pulled her shirt off again, going to her closet to find something Soul felt was suitable for a club. She found a nice, black, skimpy, skin tight outfit that Liz had bought her consisting of some shorts and a tube top she knew Soul would just start drooling over. Not that she was trying to make him drool. She quickly put it on and found some shoes to match it. Then, when she was done with all of that, she went right back to reading her book.

Soul came back about thirty minutes later, and opened the door, partially hoping to find Maka changing. But he found Maka simply sitting on her bed, reading her book.

… In the sexiest outfit that he had ever seen her in ever. He had to wipe some of the drool that was sliding down his chin. Maka caught him doing that out of the corner of her eye and smirked, but hid it with her book. She looked at him.

"Are you ready to go already?"

"Uh… Yeah. If you are." Soul stuttered out. Maka jumped up from her bed and wrapped an arm around Soul's, and he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. It's not like she needed to. The outfit was tight enough to hold her in. "Where'd you get the outfit?"

"Oh, Liz bought it for me. She said if I ever wanted to 'get some' then I could just put this on, and it'd be my secret weapon." Maka said with a wink. "Do you think it'll work?" She asked innocently as she walked out of her room. He followed her like a lost puppy dog with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like you're going to be able to sneak off with anyone."

"And why's that?" Maka said, goading him on. She grabbed the keys that he made her and walked out of the apartment. He kept following her, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Because you are not leaving my side tonight, and that's an order." Soul said. Maka turned to him, and gave him a sour look.

"There goes that protectiveness again… Don't you think I can handle myself?"

"I guess. But the order still stands. You aren't going to leave me side."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Maka said as Soul looked the door behind him.

"You get 5 minutes. Any longer and I'm coming to look for you." Soul said. Maka just sighed, turned around, and walked away. And Soul couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked away. Soul caught himself and mentally slapped himself.

'_Why the hell is she so hot?' _

Soul went to his bike where Maka was waiting and gave her a smirk. "Giving me a time limit to go to the bathroom. I should have known…"

Soul tilted Maka's face up towards his, making her blush. His face came dangerously close to hers. So close that he could have stolen a kiss at any moment. Then his smirk grew.

"Stop complaining so much. It makes you look so much less hot." Soul said before mounting his motorcycle. Maka tried to suppress her blush and she mounted the bike behind him.

'_He's such a jerk…'_ Maka said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. So why, she asked herself, time and time again, was she still so attracted to him? She thought for sure the crush had died after she went to college and stopped seeing him as much. But then he wandered right back into her life, stealing her heart again.

But at the same time, Maka liked the feeling she had when she was around Soul. It made her feel protected, and safe. Even if he was a little unorthodox in his methods, she knew that he really had her best interests at heart. She snuggled closer to him as he drove.

In about fifteen minutes, the two arrived at the club. Soul made sure they were put on the VIP list, so they walked right in. Maka looked at the poorly lit room with all the florescent lights and gave a little sigh. She headed straight for the bar. She was going to need a little alcohol for tonight. She sat at the bar, and immediately ordered a shot of tequila.

"So," A random man said, sitting next to her. "I haven't seen you around here before." Maka looked at him and gave a smile.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Maka said as nicely as she could. The man gave a flashy smile, showing her his perfect teeth.

"Well, at least let me buy you a drink."

"She said she's not interested." Soul said behind the man. "Now, I suggest you leave her alone before I break your hand."

The man looked at Soul then back at Maka. "Well, you seem to have someone you're here with, so I'll just leave you alone." Then he dashed off into the crowd. Soul took the man's seat.

"So, you're going to dance with me when you're done with your drink." Soul said over the booming loud music.

"Oh, no! I don't think so! I need a couple more drinks before I can go out there!" Maka called back. She drank her shot, and ordered a double after that. After she was officially buzzed, she let Soul pull her to the dance floor. At first, it was just some innocent dancing. Nothing too dirty and nothing she could be blackmailed with. And then as time moved on, the dancing started getting dirtier, and dirtier, until she was full out grinding on Soul.

And honestly, at this point she didn't care who saw. She was having some much needed fun, dammit!

Soul was honestly surprised that Maka had it in her. And he was even more surprised that she was so good at grinding. Maybe the drinks were helping just a little bit. But whatever it was, he wasn't going to refuse the special attention. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned her around.

This was the perfect time to just kiss her. To have a full on make out session right on the dance floor. He put his hand on her cheek, and leaned in close to her face. It was almost too good to be true. And it was. She stopped him, and simply stated,

"Potty break." She said with an innocent smile. She left him by himself on the dance floor. He smirked at her disappearing figure.

"Not cool…" Soul said, feeling slightly frustrated.

Maka finished using the bathroom and washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled at her slightly flushed face. This might be the night. The night she had been honestly waiting for since high school, subconsciously.

"So, have you been having fun?"

Maka's eyes widened and she looked at the entrance of the bathroom. There stood Noah, clad in club clothes and his signature hat. He smirked at her and slowly made his way over to her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Maka asked. "This is the women's bathroom. Do you have something you'd like to admit?"

"Actually," Noah said. "I do. I'm going to admit, that you and I, are having sex right here, right now. I've waited long enough, and I'm tired of you playing games with me."

In one swift motion, Maka was slammed against the wall of the bathroom. Noah covered her mouth with his lips so that he could reach down and undo her shorts. She used all of her strength to push him away, and she got him off of her for a minute.

"HELP!" Maka called. "Soul!" Noah just chuckled.

"The music's too loud. No one can here you, got it?"

Maka ran to the door and tried to push it open, but it seemed like something was blocking the way. She was pinned yet again, this time her back to him. Her shorts button was still undone, and he seized the opportunity to reach down them and touch her intimate areas. She felt hot and bitter tears start to form in her eyes. This was NOT supposed to happen.

"Soul…!" Maka cried. "Please help…" She said, her tears started to fall down her cheeks. She felt him move his fingers down into her entrance and tried harder to move away from him, which only turned Noah on more.

"If you want to make this easier on yourself," Noah whispered harshly, "I suggest you don't move so much… It just turns me on more…"

"Please, stop…" She cried. "Soul…!"

"Maka. Are you back here? This is where the bathrooms are, right?"

"Soul! Help!" Maka cried. As soon as he heard her voice, he tried following it. There was a person blocking the bathroom door, but he took him down easily. He pulled the door open and Maka fell right onto him. She was still crying, tears running down her cheek in waterfalls. He saw that her clothes were all messed up, then he looked up and saw Noah there, liking the finger that had just violated Maka. And then, he smirked at them.

"Looks like I've been caught." Noah said simply. Soul just saw red, and tackled him. He pinned him on the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face. He saw blood being drawn, but he didn't care. He just kept on going. He would keep going until the bastard was dead. And even after he was dead, he'd keep going.

"Soul, stop! You're going to kill him!" Maka said running up to him. She grabbed his fist and held it.

"I don't care! It's what the bastard deserves!" Soul yelled. "He deserves to die! He can't do that to you! And he'll pay the price for it!"

Noah, who was still smirking, looked at him. "I thought Gopher told you. I always get what I want. And I wanted her." He said, motioning to Maka. She hid more behind Soul, and he in turn, pushed her farther behind him.

"Please, Soul… Let's just go home…" Maka whispered. Soul looked at her. She sounded so vulnerable. So scared. So… broken… What had he done to her?

Soul glared hard at Noah, who was still on the ground. "You come near her again, and I swear, I will kill you. I don't care if I have to go to jail for the rest of my life. I will KILL you, you got that?"

Noah just chuckled. "I do whatever I want, when I want." He looked at Maka, who just shivered. "I'll see you later, okay, doll face?"

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" Maka screamed. Soul just pulled Maka out of the bathroom and the rushed through the club and out to Soul's motorcycle.

"I promise you, Maka…" Soul said as they reached his motorcycle."I will NEVER let anything else like this happen to you." He said with all seriousness. Maka looked at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know you won't. I know." Maka said, burying her face in his chest. He could feel the tears, but he didn't care. He just held her. He'd hold her forever, if that's what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to apologize in advance for this… I know it sucks, but I kind of needed it to move the plot along. And don't worry, he's going to get what's coming to him. You know, with Soul's connections. And spoiler alert, he's going to lose EVERYTHING. Except Gopher. Because Gopher is totally gay for Noah. But yeah, don't worry. I PROMISE that Soul and Maka will get past this rough patch. I can GUARENTEE it! Now, please don't hate me, and please review… Please…? Lots of Love~!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is chapter 7~! Lucky chapter 7~! I'm trying to make this chapter as good as I can, to make up for the horrible thing that happened to Maka in the chapter before. So, this is my disclaimer. I don't own~! BTW, the book Maka was reading last chapter was **_**One Day**_**. Good job to talkstoangels77 for getting it right!**

* * *

><p>That night, Soul took Maka to his room. She didn't want to be alone, and he completely understood. She cuddled close to him, trying to hold her tears back, but it wasn't really working. Soul just held her close to him, placing feather kisses on the top of her head. This was she was planning when she was thinking of her night with Soul. She just tried to cuddle closer to Soul, trying to will away what happened at the club.<p>

Soul woke up and saw Maka sleeping soundly against his body. Whenever he imagined waking up beside Maka, he was expecting to find her lying next to him with the glow that came with the first time with a new person. Not scared, and violated. He gave Maka a kiss on her head, and got up to go to the kitchen.

The clock read 9:30, and usually at this time, Maka was already at work. It was only a matter of time until Tsubaki called either him or Maka. As if on cue, his phone, which he left in his jacket, started ringing.

"Soul, I hate to bother you." Tsubaki's voice came. "But I can't reach Maka, and she's usually here by now. Do you know where she is?"

Soul sighed. "She's still here. She's sleeping. We…" Soul stopped, wondering if he should go too far into the problem. But Tsubaki was trustworthy, and wouldn't do anything irrational, unlike all their other friends. "We had a run-in with Noah last night. And… and he tried to … rape Maka…" Soul growled out the last two words. It got him completely heated all over again.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tsubaki cried. "IS SHE OKAY!"

"She's fine. At least physically she is. He didn't get very far until I caught him." Soul sighed. "But it might be a while until she actually comes to work."

Tsubaki was silent for a minute. "I'm closing the store, and I'm on my way over there, okay?" She said.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here." Soul said before hanging up. He started making a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. He put the meal on a tray, and took it to his room in hopes to wake Maka up.

Maka opened her eyes, and found Soul holding a tray full of food. She sat up and gave him a puzzled look. "What's this?"

"What does it look like?" Soul asked with a smile. "It's breakfast."

Maka looked at the clock, and almost jumped out of the bed. "Why didn't you wake me up, Soul! I'm late!"

Soul put the tray on the bed, and pushed Maka back down to the bed. "It's fine. Tsubaki closed the shop and she's on her way to visit you."

Maka calmed down and relaxed into the bed. "She is…?" She asked. Soul nodded.

"Did… did you tell anyone else?" Maka asked quietly.

"No. I would never." Soul said. "Now eat. You must be hungry."

Maka shook her head, and looked at Soul. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean-"

Soul placed his hand on Maka's cheek. "Because I care about you. I would never, ever just leave you in any kind of bad situation. I worry about you constantly, for some bizarre reason, and I can never get you out of my mind."

Maka blushed. She had never heard him speak such tender words to anyone before, not even his girlfriends. She stayed silent as he continued.

"Do you know the real reason I made you move in with me?" Soul asked.

"Because you wanted me here to do all your dirty work." Maka said with false contempt. Soul chuckled.

"Close, but no cigar. I moved you here because you living at your house when Gopher and Noah were still on the loose scared the hell out of me. I couldn't sleep at night, knowing you were at your house by yourself."

Maka felt a tear slide down her face. She didn't even know that she had started crying. "Really?"

Soul wiped the tear away and nodded. "I couldn't stand the fact that you were away from me for so long. And I honestly, truly…" Soul faded off. What was he saying? Did he really want to tell her right now? Was right now the best time to tell her his feelings? He honestly couldn't keep it in much longer. It was just eating him alive.

"You truly what Soul?" Maka asked. This was starting to scare her. She honestly didn't know what to expect.

"I think…" Soul said slowly. "that I'm in love with you, Maka. I can never stop thinking about you. And whenever you're with anyone else, I get jealous. It's you I had always imagined myself with. That was probably the reason behind the no dating rule. I just can't stand you with anyone else. And I'm so happy when it's just me and you. Like there's no one else in the world."

"But, why me?" Maka pressed. "I mean, I'm just Maka, the nerd you met in high school. When I first saw you, you were dating the most popular girl in school, AND cheating on her in the same token."

"Yeah, don't remind me…"

"The point," Maka started, "is that you could have any other girl."

"But I don't want just any girl, Maka." Soul said. "I want you."

"Soul-" Maka started. But she didn't know where she was going. She couldn't deny him a response. And what was even more undeniable was that she felt the same way. Maybe it was time to say something. She turned her gaze to her hands, and Soul sighed.

"I guess I should just leave you be." Soul said. "I'll tell Tsubaki to come back to your room when she gets here." Before he could even get up from the bed, his face was being pulled towards Maka's into a kiss. He didn't know how to react, and that was a first for him. But he covered quickly and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They sat there kissing for a long minute, and when they broke apart, they were breathing heavy and looking at each other with flushed faces.

Soul leaned forward and put his lips on Maka's again, leaning her back onto the bed. He started to unbutton her shorts, but looked at her quickly.

"Is this okay…?" He asked carefully. Maka looked at him, and nodded.

"I'm fine."

He smirked and continued to kiss her again. As soon as he started again, his phone started ringing. It was Tsubaki. He sighed and got off of Maka. Taking the tray, he went to the kitchen so that he could talk to her. "Hey, Tsubaki. What's up?"

"I was just about to close up shop, when a bunch of tourists came in. Tell Maka I'm so sorry, and I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

Soul smirked. "It's okay. I'm taking care of her. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you, Soul." Tsubaki said. "I have to go now."

Soul hung up and turned his phone off and made sure the door was locked. He couldn't have any more interruptions, now could he? He went back to his room, and found Maka still waiting for him, the blush not leaving her face. He slowly walked back over to her.

"Do you still want to do this?"

Maka smiled and beckoned him over to her. Soul smirked and sauntered over to Maka on the bed. He picked up from exactly where they left off. Soul gently pushed her back down on the bed and started kissing her passionately, letting his tongue roam in her mouth, mixing with hers. He reached down and unzipped her shorts, revealing some black lace panties. He threw them off of her to a place in the room, and took off his own shirt, and tossed it aside. He leaned back down and started kissing down her neck softly, earning little moans from Maka as he made his way down her neck to her collarbone.

It felt too right, Maka thought. That she was finally doing this. She closed her eyes, and felt him remove her shirt. And then she felt him latch on to her left breast while he massaged the right one. This made her moan loudly making Soul get harder. She started rubbing her hot body against Soul's.

Soul moved away from her breast and kissed down her breast bone, down to her stomach. He sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was splayed all over the pillow under her head and she was breathing heavy. Her nipples were like little mountains, perked up and waiting for Soul to continue what he had started. She slowly opened her eyes and gave him a seductive look.

"Why did you stop…?" She asked innocently. Soul gave her a smirk.

"I'm sorry. I was just taking your beauty in. You look so hot right now." He leaned down and recaptured her lips. Maka started undoing Soul's pants and, but he took hold of her hands and kissed them.

"Not yet." Soul smirked. He saw Maka started to pout, but he kissed her again. Maka opened her mouth to let him in again. He started to massage her breasts again making her start to moan again. He let one of his hands roam down to her panties and let his hand roam underneath. She was starting to get wet, and that turned him on immensely. He moved his finger to her entrance and started to move it back and forth. She arched her back so that he could go in farther, and bring her closer to her orgasm.

Soul gave a smirk. "Do you like that angel?" Maka gasped and nodded her head vigorously.

"I didn't know you were such a dirty angel…" He said as he pushed his finger in farther, which made her moan loudly. Soul smirked again. "Do you know how tight you are…?"

Maka's breathing started to get faster, and Soul slipped another finger in, making her go up another octave. She moved on his finger, trying to get him to go faster. Soul started to move his fingers back and forth slowly, but that wasn't enough for Maka.

"Faster…" She moaned. Soul smirked, and moved his fluid drenched finger faster. Her breath was starting to get faster, and he took this as a sign that she was about to orgasm. As soon as she felt she was near her climax, he stopped. She quickly opened her eyes, and found Soul sticking both of the fingers that were just inside her in his mouth. She felt herself starting to heat up more.

"Is it time yet…?" She whispered desperately. Soul chuckled.

"I think it's about time." He said as he started to undo the jeans he had slept in the night before, and threw them off to another corner of the room. Then he started to remove Maka's panties. He chuckled a little as he peeled them off. They were soaked.

"You're saying that little old me made you react this much?" Soul teased. "I'm flattered." He said, tossing the underwear to the side. He took another look at Maka, thoroughly impressed by what he saw. She was so hot, spread out in front of him, like a feast just waiting to be eaten. Her breath was getting faster with anticipation, and her heart was beating like a drum against her ribcage.

Soul removed his boxers and in a matter of moments, he impaled Maka with his member. She let out a loud scream of pleasure, which Soul misunderstood.

"Are you okay?"

Maka took a sharp gasp and nodded. "Let me get used to it first." She said. After a moment, her body was stretched enough to accommodate Soul's manhood, and she gave him a smile.

"You can go…" Maka whispered. Soul nodded, and started at a slow pace. He watched as Maka's face got flushed more and more with each thrust. She let out a moan or gasps with each thrust, causing Soul to go faster.

"Almost… there…" Soul grunted as he sped up his pace even more. Maka had gotten louder with her moans of pleasure.

"Keep going…!" Maka cried. Soul complied, and sped up his pace just a bit more before he erupted inside her. Maka screamed at her climax, and Soul gave a loud moan. After he climaxed, he collapsed next to her on the bed. Both of them were breathing heavily. Maka looked at Soul, who was smirking right back at her.

"That was awesome…" Soul said. Maka snuggled into Soul's side and smiled.

"Wanna know a secret…?" Maka asked innocently.

"Sure." Soul said, wrapping his arm around Maka's bare waist.

"I've been waiting for that for a while." Maka giggled. Soul's smirk grew even more.

"So, do you think what Black Star said is going to happen?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"Do you think that we are going to have sex everywhere in the house now?" Soul pressed. Maka shrugged.

"Maybe. I mean, we could always have a go at it later…" Maka said with a little smirk of her own. Soul turned to her and capture her lips again. This time, instead of the kiss being filled with lust and desire, it was filled with love and purity. Maka felt her lips tingle from the kiss. This was the spark, she guessed, that all the female protagonists had felt in her books. She had always thought that it was something people made up to make the book sell better. But now… Now she knew that wasn't the case.

"Did you feel that?" Soul asked.

"What?"

"The spark? Did you feel it?"

Maka smiled and nodded. "I was just thinking about it." Soul smiled, (actually smiled, not smirked) and closed his eyes, pulling Maka closer to him. The two of them drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

A couple hours later, they were woken up by a loud banging at the door. Soul struggled to stay asleep, but of course, it didn't work. He looked beside him, to find Maka still naked and still sleeping beside him. So, they had actually done it. Good to know that it wasn't a dream. He gently shook her awake, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it…?" She asked sleepily. Soul looked at the clock.

"Noon. Now put some clothes on, we have company."

Maka widened her eyes. "You let them in the house!"

"No. There's someone at the door. Put your clothes on so I can answer the door." Soul said as he sat up and went to grab his jeans to put them on. He found his button up shirt, and threw Maka her shorts, which she caught swiftly. She made sure to keep her back to him as she dressed. She looked around for her shirt, and put it on as soon as she found it. She turned around and found Soul staring at her.

"What?" Maka asked.

"You just look pretty." Soul said. "And I like watching you dress."

Maka's face contorted a little. "You're weird…"

Soul crossed the room over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I just love your body, that's all. I always have."

"I thought for sure you liked the girls with the big boobs. That's all you ever seemed to go for."

Soul smirked. "Yeah, but that was before I really met you, silly angel."

Maka smiled and broke from the barrier Soul had created and went to the door. She stretched and then looked though the peep hole. It was Tsubaki, and she was so happy! She needed someone to dish to!

As soon as Maka opened the door, she was attacked by Tsubaki. She was looked over and hugged as her friend sobbed and cried.

"Are you okay, Maka! What did he do to you!" Tsubaki asked terrified. Maka gave a small smile, trying to push back the memory of that… monster… touching her, and trying to replace it with Soul's touch.

"I'm fine. It's okay. I'm probably not going to see him for a while. Soul beat his face to a bloody pulp so he's pretty much screwed for a while."

"That's so good to hear!" Tsubaki said, still wiping her tears away. "Are you willing to go out for lunch or something?"

"Um… yeah." Maka smiled. Then she looked down at her clothes. "But I have to take a shower and change first. I just got up."

… Which wasn't a complete lie…

"Okay, that's fine. I can wait out here."

Maka gave a smile and rushed to her room to pick out an outfit and the next thing Tsubaki and Soul heard was the bathroom door slamming shut.

"So… what did you mean by 'you were taking care of her'?" Tsubaki asked. Soul sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"What do you think I meant?" Soul asked smugly.

"I think something happened between you two. I just don't know what…"

"You're her best girlfriend, right?" Soul asked, to which Tsubaki nodded. "Then just be patient. You'll find out within the next couple of hours."

Maka came out of the bathroom in about fifteen minutes, smiled at Tsubaki, and bid Soul a farewell, before the two girls walked out the apartment.

"Perceptive little thing, huh?" Soul muttered to himself.

Tsubaki took Maka to the food court in the mall and bought them both lunch. She put the food in front of Maka, who was staring off into space with a dreamy look about her. Tsubaki smiled and ate a bit of her food.

"So, what happened between you two?" Tsubaki asked knowingly.

Maka blushed. "How do you know something happened…?"

"Because you're not panicked. You're not riled up about the incident. Knowing you, at this point, you would be trying to find a lawyer to sue the pants off of the whole company. But you're not. You're just sitting here with a dreamy look on your face, and a little blush. So what happened?"

"Oh… Well, he told me he loved me…" Maka whispered. Tsubaki smiled.

"It's about time. How did you respond?"

"I kissed him… And then… we did… other things…"

Tsubaki's face turned red. "You two made love!" Maka's blush grew.

"Shh! Let the whole mall know, why don't you!" Maka said harshly. Tsubaki quickly covered her mouth and felt how hot her face was.

"Oh my gosh… I can't believe you just told me that!" Tsubaki squealed. "I knew it would happen, I just knew it! I mean, he would tell you, not that you would make love! But still, this is a pretty big deal!"

Maka nodded with a smile. "And you know when you kiss someone, and you feel the sparks? We both felt that. I didn't even know that could actually happen… but it did…" She said dreamily.

Tsubaki smiled sadly. "That's only happened for me once… But of course, he wouldn't realize it…"

Maka knew who she was talking about. Black Star was always who she was talking about. She teased her about it, but she knew deep down that Tsubaki would always be in love with Black Star. He was her one and only. And she had a feeling Black Star felt a little something for her. He was always nice to her, and always listened to her. And whenever they got drunk, it was always those two that ended up making out, and almost having sex.

"You really love him, don't you?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki smiled sadly again. "I don't know why… He couldn't feel the same…"

"Do you know that for sure?" Maka asked. "I mean, he's dense but you've liked him since senior year. He couldn't just be ignoring it because he's stupid. He might be ignoring it because he doesn't know how to deal with it. He's used to seeing a girl once, sleeping with them, and never seeing them again. But he sees you all the time, and he doesn't know how to deal with it…"

"But…"

"Just ask him. I want you to ask him by the time I come back from New York. That will probably be a month from now. And when I come back, that's going to be the first thing I ask you, okay?"

Tsubaki opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. "Fine…"

Maka smiled and drank some of her drink.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you there would be a lemony scene soon. It was to make up for the almost rape scene last chapter. Actually, no, I just wanted those two to happen consecutively. It was always going to be like that. So, yeah. I just wanted to make Maka have an experience that only Soul could help her with. In his own special way. So, please review. Lots of Love~!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So, did everyone enjoy chapter 7? Cuz here comes chapter 8! And it starts of as a doozie! So my quick disclaimer, (I don't own… blah blah blah…)… And… begin~!**

* * *

><p>Soul slammed Maka against the wall in his room in a storm of passion. He had her pinned so that she couldn't get anywhere, not that she would if she could. She gasped as Soul wrapped her legs around his body. Soul was kissing her down her neck as he started undoing his pants. Maka gasped as he pushed into her.<p>

"Oh, Soul… More…" Maka moaned. Soul made sure to pick up his pace. Maka gasped as he started going faster and faster in her. She screamed his name as she reached her climax. Soul felt her muscles clench around him, and he released inside her. He pulled out and kissed her passionately.

"So," Soul said, slightly out of breath, "we can mark the wall off the list of places we need to have sex in the apartment."

Maka rolled her eyes, and pulled up her panties. It had been about a week since their first time, and now, all of Soul's orders consisted of sexual acts Maka was more than willing to participate in.

"I was supposed to be working on my manuscript, Soul… We leave in about two weeks right?"

"Yeah… But, it was an order, and you still have one more week of being my personal servant…" Soul said smugly. He wrapped his arms around Maka after he zipped his pants. She in turn kissed his neck and felt his pulse against her lips.

"I know." Maka said. "But I really need to fine tune it to make sure it's perfect, okay?" She pulled apart from him, and went to her former room (it was now considered her work room). Soul sighed and took out a piece of paper from his night stand. He marked a line through the word 'wall', and put it back in there. When he was done with it, his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Soul, I need to talk to you, right now." Kid said.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to discuss this over the phone. Meet me in front of the shop." Kid said before hung up.

Soul sighed, and put his phone in his pocket. He went over to Maka's workroom and tried to sneak up behind her.

"Soul, where are you going?" Maka said with her back to him. Soul sighed.

"You're no fun sometimes. Kid just called and he wants to meet me. I'm going to go meet him. So do as much as you can in about an hour. Because when I come back, we're going to tackle the kitchen."

Maka blushed and rolled her eyes. "I wish you wouldn't listen to Black Star like that…"

Soul chuckled and kissed Maka on the cheek before he left. It only took him about ten minutes to get to the shop, where he found a very serious looking Kid. Even more serious then he usually was. Soul adjusted his face to make sure he didn't let Kid know what he had been doing ten minutes earlier.

"So, what's so important you had to call me out at 8 o clock?" Soul asked.

Kid narrowed his eyes. "What were you thinking, keeping something like this from me?"

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked. "Is it about the whole me and Maka starting to date?"

"Well, it's good to hear that from the horse's mouth, but that's not what I was talking about. If you love her and take care of her, I will graciously step aside."

"Don't worry. I take care of her." Soul said. _'In the bed, and in the shower, and on the wall…'_

Kid made a disgusted face. "I'm going to ignore the perverted smirk that just came upon your features, because this is more serious."

"What is it, Kid?" Soul asked, trying to get to the point.

"Why didn't you tell me that Noah had attacked her last week?" Kid said, making Soul widen his eyes.

"How did you find out about that…?" Soul asked slowly.

"I had to pry the information out of Tsubaki. She was so tight lipped about it; I ultimately had to guess what happened. She was being very protective of Maka's privacy. Unfortunately for her, she mentioned something about what had happened to Maka. It took me all week to figure it out, and she still didn't directly tell me." Kid said. "Now, why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't want to worry you, Kid…" Soul replied. "She knew that if you knew, you would try to do something. She told me that she wanted to do this on her own, and if it took a while, that it was fine with her. She wants to take him down in one hit. The one hit that will make him lose everything."

Kid looked at Soul with his deathly glare. Then he sighed. "She can be such an idiot for a smart girl…"

Soul nodded. "She won't even tell me her plan… All she says is that she might need my help with contacting a few people. But other than that, she's going to take care of it herself."

"… Fine. I understand. But I still want to talk to her about it. This is something important." Kid said before walking to his car. "Tell her to call me when you get home."

Soul nodded and waved him off. When Kid was gone, he called Maka.

"Have you started on dinner yet?"

"No. You never told me what you wanted to eat."

Soul smirked. "I've told you what I want to eat plenty of times." He could just see Maka blushing in him mind's eye. She turned a scarlet red and took a deep breath to calm her hormones.

"Don't start Soul. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me, is all." Soul said. "I can come pick you up, and we can get a burger or something."

Maka sighed. "You just keep on distracting me. I really need to get this done."

"I promise that I'll leave you alone after dinner. Just go out to dinner with me." Soul said. Honestly, Maka didn't believe him. But she was hungry. And a burger did sound good.

"Fine. I'll be ready soon."

Soul swung by and picked Maka, before going to a local burger joint for dinner. They sat at a table across from each other, and ordered. When the waitress left, Maka rested her head on her hand and gave Soul a smile.

"So, what did you and Kid talk about?"

"Well, he found out about the Noah incident…" Soul started slowly. Maka widened her eyes.

"You told him!"

"No," Soul said, calmingly. "he found out on himself. He wants you to call him so that you two can talk about it."

"… But…"

Soul put his hand on Maka's. "He's just worried about you, is all. He wants to make sure you're okay. And he most likely wants to see if there's anything that he can do to help."

"Did you tell him that I can handle it by myself?" Maka asked.

"I told him that, but he still wants to talk to you."

Maka pulled her hand from his, and looked away. "Since when were you cool with this?"

"Since the first day we did the hanky panky." Soul smirked. Maka turned red and looked at him. "You just like seeing me turn red…"

"More than you would think." Soul smirked. "So, will you do it?"

"Do what? Call him?" Maka asked. "I guess I'll call him. He just wants to talk about it, right?"

"Well that's good. But I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about you, and me, and the kitchen." Soul said seductively.

"I thought you said you'd stop distracting me…" Maka almost pouted. Soul reached over the table and put his hand underneath her chin.

"Then don't think of it as a distraction." Soul smirked. "Think of it as an extracurricular activity."

Maka smiled. "Hm… I guess there's a loophole…" She said. Their food was put in front of them, and Maka looked at her burger.

"I'm not quite hungry anymore…" She said slowly. "Do you wanna head home?"

"Only if you want to…" Soul smirked back. Maka called their waitress over and asked for their check and some carryout boxes. She gave a confused look at the two, but nodded and brought back what they needed almost immediately.

Maka gave a gasp as Soul lifted her on the counter of the kitchenette they owned. Soul stood in between her legs, spreading them open farther, as he kissed down her neck. He unbuttoned her shirt, and revealed her pink lacy bra. He made his way down farther and started kissing her cleavage. He slowly made his way down to her core, and removed her panties.

"S-Soul…? What are you-?"

She cut herself off with a loud moan that appeared out of her mouth. She felt Soul's tongue work its way inside of her, licking the walls of her core. She gasped and moaned uncontrollably. Soul smirked against her, and held her legs open as he continued his task. He had wanted to do this for a while, but had just known that Maka would say no. She didn't like being in situations where she didn't have some sort of control. But this was the perfect way to show her that it was alright to give up some degree of control every once in a while. He felt Maka's hands run through his hair, trying to push him into her further, trying to make him go faster.

It was only a matter of time until she couldn't hold it back any longer, and she released all onto Soul, where he lapped up greedily. Maka was gasping for air, still running her hands through his hair, and looked down at him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Soul asked seductively as he wiped his chin. She nodded and he went up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started kissing her passionately and she scooted her way closer to him. She broke apart and smirked at him.

"We shouldn't have done this in the kitchen…"

Soul started kissing down her neck again. "But we needed to cross this off our list..."

Maka broke apart and looked at him. "Did you mean it…?"

"What?"

"Last week. When you said you were in love with me. Did you mean it?"

Soul looked at her and smirked. "Of course I did. I think I had known it for a while, but my head just couldn't get around it. You're the only person I've ever really had a spark with, I guess. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered that. And you know what…?" He said as started down her neck again.

"What…?"

"I never got a response…"

"Yes, you did." Maka said. "If you remember correctly, I kissed you, and then we made love."

"I never got an oral response." Soul said before he moved down to the base of her neck, and started sucking.

"Okay. I love you, too. I really, really do." Maka moaned.

"Do you promise?" Soul said looking at her. She saw a certain seriousness in his face, and it hypnotized her.

"Of course I promise. I wouldn't lie to you. And if I didn't love you, I wouldn't even let you have that stupid list…" Maka ended with a smile. Soul smiled back at her, then started going down her neck again. This moment was just too perfect. And of course perfect moments always need to be interrupted.

"Soul!" A voice called at the door, making Soul jump up at the sound of his name.

"Damn that Black Star…" Soul muttered. He moved out of the way so that Maka could get down off of the counter. She pulled up her panties and scrambled to their room.

Soul opened the door with an annoyed face. "What do you want Black Star?"

"Hey, no need to look like you want to kill me. You should be happy that a god like me wants to see you!" Black Star said arrogantly. Maka rolled her eyes as she buttoned her shirt up. She let her hair down to cover the new hickey that Soul had left on her neck. Then she walked back out.

"Black Star, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Maka! What's with your hair being down? You look good!" Black Star said loudly. Soul got a sharp look on his face, and Maka lightly touched his shoulder to calm him down.

"Thanks, Black Star. Now what's up?"

"Well, this is very unlike me, asking this of lowly commoners," It took everything Maka had not to throw him out on his ass, "but I need some advice."

"You're… asking ME… for advice?" Maka asked incredulously. Black Star glared at her.

"Don't rub it in." Black star said.

"Well, what do you need…?" Maka asked. Black Star looked at Soul then at Maka.

"Soul can't be here. It's kinda… personal…"

Another first. Something that couldn't be said in front of Soul.

Soul sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'll go work on some music or something. There had better not be any funny business."

"So, what's wrong, Black Star?"

"Well… I saw Tsubaki out with another guy today… And I don't know what came over me, because before I knew it, I was kicking the guy's ass. I kinda… blacked out. And when I came back too, she was looking at me with some kinda look, like she was… disappointed…"

"What did she say…?" Maka said.

"Something along the lines of not wanting to see me again." Black Star said, burying his head in his hands. "I didn't think that I would mind so much, but for some reason, I can't get it out of my mind… Now she won't answer any of my calls or emails or anything. Not even fucking some random stranger makes me feel better…"

"Do you think that maybe… you got jealous?" Maka asked. Black Star widened his eyes.

"NO! A GOD LIKE ME DOESN'T GET JEALOUS!" Black Star yelled. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Then why else would you beat the living crap out of a guy that you don't know just for hanging out with Tsubaki?"

Black Star stayed silent. Maka put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'll talk to her for you, okay? Now do me a favor and for the next week, no sex with strangers. It's not going to help your cause at all, okay?"

"Fine. And Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hide you hickey a little better." Black Star laughed. Maka blushed and found a thick book that was soon crashed on his head. He was on the ground unconscious.

"That was nice. I haven't done that it such a long time." She looked at the time. "I have to call Kid before it gets too late."

She dialed Kid's number and waited for him to pick up. Kid answered with his cool and collected voice.

"You wanted me to call you about… what happened?" Maka said slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Maka? I might have been able to help you with something." Kid said sternly.

"I'm sorry… But I want to handle this my own way… If I need any help though, I promise you'll be the first I call."

"… You promise?" Kid asked slowly.

"I do. You're the first on my list." Maka said with a smile.

"Okay. Then I'll let you go. I promise this is the last of the subject from me. Goodbye." Kid said content. He hung up, and then Maka looked at Black Star, who was still on the ground.

"I guess he's not as stupid as I thought he was…"

She took out her phone, and sent a quick text message to Tsubaki, who answered right away. She replied again, and looked again at Black Star with a little smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So… it took me a little longer than I hoped to finish this chapter. I didn't know exactly what to do, then randomly, I was just like, why not put a little BSxT stuff in it? So that's what I did. Tell me what you think by reviewing. I really hope you enjoyed the smut scenes too~! Lots of Love~!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~! I hope you guys have been enjoying it. I remember like it was just yesterday that I was posting this story up. Lol~! Anyways, I think we're getting closer to the end… I'm starting to find out how to end the story… I don't want to say good bye, but sadly, it must happen… Anyways, I don't own~! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Soul, hurry up! We're going to miss the flight!" Maka called from the front door of their apartment. It was a week after their agreement had ended, but Maka had decided to continue living there. It was just a better fit, than living in two different apartments. Especially if you were in a monogamous, sexual relationship.<p>

"Will you keep your panties on? We'll be there in time." Soul replied, strolling out with his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm just excited." Maka said with a smile like a child. "I've never been to New York before. It's exciting."

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just a different time zone and it's colder there." Soul responded with his nonchalant attitude. Maka made a pout.

"Don't say that… Aren't you from New York?"

"So? Since I lived there, it gives me every right to speak about it the way I want. It's really not that big of a deal. It's just that movies over sensationalize it."

"Sometimes, you can be a spoil sport…" Maka pouted. Soul walked up to her, and pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. How about when we get there, we can go to Broadway and see any play that you want." Soul said.

"You promise?" Maka said innocently. Soul nodded.

"Then I want to see the Lion King!" Maka said, making a dash out of the apartment and to her car. Soul rolled his eyes and smirked.

"That girl…" Soul said as he locked the door. He was met by Black Star.

"Where are you two going? To get married?"

"No, we're going to New York. We're going to meet up with a publisher to see about her book. That's the whole reason we did that 'personal assistant' bit."

"Oh. I thought you did it because you wanted a sex slave." Black Star said bluntly. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Don't let Maka hear you. She'd get so pissed at you." Soul explained.

Maka looked back at Soul. "Let's go, Soul! We're going to be late!"

Soul shrugged and gave him a hi-five before leaving him. Black Star was about to walk away until he remembered something.

"Maka, wait!"

Said person turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"What happened with Tsubaki?"

"Everything's fine. Just call her tomorrow and ask her out on a date."

Black Star blushed. "A-A date?"

"Yeah, a date." Maka smiled before stepping in the car. She looked at Soul. "Why did he start acting all weird?"

"He's never been on a date before." Soul said calmly.

Maka smiled. "Seriously? That's adorable!"

Soul just smirked. He started the car, and they drove off to the airport with enough time to spare. Maka rushed out of the car, went through the proper checkpoints, and the two were safely put on board. Soul took out his iPod, and put his oversized headphones, while Maka took out her book. It was going to be a six hour flight. That was, of course, enough time to get a couple books in as well as a few snoozes. Before Maka knew it, she was in New York. She kept her eyes glued to the window to take in every sight that she could. She looked at Soul, who was still snoozing, and gently pushed him awake.

"Soul… Wake up…" Maka said quietly. He slowly opened his eyes and removed his headphones.

"You had better be lucky that I love you…" Soul groaned. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the city below them. It was already bright with lights.

"Look how pretty it is…" Maka smiled, giving that childlike innocence he loved to hear from her. He took her hand and kissed it, making her smile even more. The two landed safely, and Maka immediately turned her phone on. She had four new messages, so she called her message center and listened to them. First was her father.

"MAKA SWEETHEART! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU MADE IT TO NEW YORK OKAY! TELL THAT PUNK EVANS KID THAT IF HE EVEN THINKS ABOUT TOUCHING YOU, HE'S DEAD MEAT!" Maka had to hold the phone away from her ear as she listened to the message. She made a mental note to call him back.

The next message was from Kid.

"Maka, enjoy your trip to New York. Make it memorable, and good luck with your book. I'm sure it will do fine."

Next message was from Liz and Patty.

"Have fun in New York. Too bad we didn't go! We could have shown you around, though… Something tells us that you really won't be leaving your hotel much that week…. Anyways, enjoy having sex in New York! I'm sure it's different than Death City sex!" Maka turned red and deleted the message on the spot.

Last was Tsubaki.

"Maka, I don't know what you did, but I just want to thank you! After you guys left, Black Star asked me out on a date! It's nothing spectacular, but it's still a date! Thank you so much! Have fun in New York, and bring back some souvenirs! I'll miss you like crazy!"

And that was the end of the messages. Maka smiled, and reluctantly called her father.

"MAKA, BABY!"

"Papa, stop yelling." Maka said, slightly irritated. "I just wanted to call to tell you that I just landed, and Soul and I are headed to the hotel."

"You two are in separate rooms… right?" Spirit asked slowly.

"Of course." Maka lied with ease. It was easy to trick her father. "Actually there was kind of a screw up at the hotel, and our rooms are like on totally different floors. Which is fine with me."

Spirit laughed smugly. "Haha! I knew someday that little shit's luck would run out!"

"Papa… Control your language." Maka chided lightly. "I have to go now. Soul found our luggage, and he's calling me over."

"Okay. Be careful, and good luck with your book. I know how long and hard you've worked on it, and you deserve to get it published."

"Thanks, Papa."

She said goodbye to her father and met up with Soul, who was holding his own duffle bag as well as hers. He was hanging up a phone as well.

"My brother just called. He said he'd meet us up at the hotel in about a half hour. So let's head on over there." He said as he handed Maka her duffle bag to her outstretched hand.

Maka smiled and followed him. It had been a while since she had seen Wes. She had always thought he was nice, but at the same token, he was just a little too safe for her tastes. But she was always polite to him, and was even caught flirting with him by Soul. That's when he really got upset. He had dragged her out of the room they were both inhabiting, and yelled at her for God only knows what. Then she got pissed and yelled right back at him for interrupting her conversation.

"_He's twice your fucking age, Maka! The hell are you doing _flirting_ with the guy?"_

_Maka crossed her arms. "I wasn't flirting! I was having a decent conversation with your brother! You came in, guns blazing, and dragged me out for no reason!"_

_Soul looked away. "It wasn't for no reason… I just don't like you spending alone time with him…"_

"_What, I can't have a conversation with my best friend's brother? I talk to Tsubaki's brother all the time and she doesn't have a problem with it!"_

"_It's not like that! I just-"_

"_Save it, Soul." Maka seethed. "I'm just going to go home." And with that, she stormed out of the huge house. Soul punched the wall._

"_I'm a fucking idiot…"_

Maka giggled at the memory. "Do you remember the fight we had back in high school?"

"Which one?" Soul asked. "If I recall correctly, we had quite the number of fights."

"The one where you dragged me out of the room, and accused me of flirting with your brother." Maka said.

"I only did it because you WERE flirting." Soul said. "I got jealous, so I dragged you out before he could make a move on you."

Maka giggled. "I'm sure that a 27 year old man would have been interested in a 17 year old high school student."

"You'd be surprised. My whole family was taken by you. To them, bringing you home was the best thing I ever did."

Maka smiled. "Well, that's sweet. But you honestly didn't have anything to worry about. I never had a crush on him, and I could never have a crush on him. He was just not my kind of guy." She said. Soul smirked and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"So, are we going to break in the new bed, or do you just want to sleep?" Soul asked as they got to their room. Maka was bouncing on the huge bed that came with the huge room at the huge hotel they were staying at.

"I kinda wanna break in the bed…" Maka admitted shyly. Soul went over and leaned over her, making her lay out on the bed.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him innocently.

"Like what?"

"So damn adorable…" Soul said before he leaned down and captured her lips for his own. He was just about to take off her shirt, when a loud knock came at the door.

"Why? Why is it every time I'm about to get lucky, I get interrupted?" Soul groaned. He climbed off of Maka and walked to the door. He turned back around and found smoothing out her clothes. He sighed.

'_So close…'_

He opened the door and found an almost identical version of himself. "Hello, Soul."

Soul gave a smirk. "Hey, Wes. How's it going?"

"Not bad. Nothing I can complain about. May I come in? I mean, is everyone decent?" He said, leaning through the door. Maka smiled at him and waved, fully clothed.

"We're dressed. You came in about a minute to early if you wanted to see me naked on top of my girl."

Maka got up and strolled to the door, wrapping her arm around Soul's. "Hi, Wes. It's been a while."

"Ah. Maka Albarn. It's been so long. If it's possible, you've gotten even more beautiful." Wes said, taking her hand and kissing it. Maka simply smiled again.

"You're much too kind, Wes." Maka replied. "Please, come in."

Wes smirked. "I wouldn't want to impose. I just stopped by to say hello. We have plenty of time to spend with each other tomorrow, right?"

Maka smiled. "If you say so. Have a good night." She said as she made her way to the bathroom. Soul let his eyes follow her to the bathroom, and then turned back to his brother.

"So, you'll be here in the morning to take us to the company, right?"

"Sure." Wes said. "You'll need a good liaison. Shibusen publications is pretty elite."

"Do you think her book will have a chance?" Soul asked.

Wes smiled. "As well written as it is, I have no doubt in my mind that it'll will be a best seller. And I forwarded it to my old editor, Yumi Azusa. She said it was pretty good. But she doesn't know I sent it in already, does she?"

"No. But she'll find out tomorrow, right? I just have to get myself prepared for the beating of a lifetime…"

Wes chuckled, and waved him off. Soul closed the door, and heard the shower going on. He sighed.

"Damn him… Now she's probably just gonna wanna go to bed…" Soul said. "Oh, well… I tried."

About ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and steam poured out of the bathroom. There must not have really been a window in there. She usually opened the window to let the steam come out of the room. Then the door opened more, and he saw Maka dressed only in a towel, soaking wet, drying her hair with another towel. She crossed in front of him with a smile.

"Hey." Maka simply said. "I left my pajama's out here."

Soul was really too shocked to do or say anything, so he just let her go. By the time he realized what had happened, he had lost his opportunity.

"Fuck!" Soul muttered.

The next day, Wes came by, and escorted Maka and Soul to the big publishing house. Soul took Maka's hand.

"You ready?"

Maka looked at him nervously. "Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be…"

Soul smirked and tightened his grip on her hand. They walked straight in to Yumi's office, and found a serious looking Asian lady, with short hair excluding two long pieces in the front. Her glasses were pushed up on her face and she was reading what seemed like a manuscript. Maka took a bit of a closer look at it, and saw words that were far too familiar to be passed off as coincidence. That was HER manuscript.

"Um…" Maka whispered.

Yumi looked up, and gave a small business like smile. "You must be Maka Albarn. I never knew you'd be this pretty. You certainly take after your mother."

"Huh…?" Was all Maka could manage. Too much was happening at one time. "Okay… First of all, how do you know my name, and how do you have my manuscript…?"

"Well, have a seat and we'll jump right into it." Yumi said, motioning to a seat in front of her desk. "My name is Yumi Azusa and I am one of the top publisher's at Shibusen Publication. It seems that the Evans boys did not tell you that they sent a copy of your manuscript to me about a month ago."

Maka looked at Soul, then at Wes, both of which just smirked at her.

"O-okay…"

"I must say, Ms. Albarn, your work is phenomenal. I've never read anything like it before. It's quite an interesting story. Humans that turn into weapons, witches, a special academy that trains them, and everything in between. And even a demon that eats his own weapon out of fear. Quite amazing. I very much enjoy the protagonist of the series as well. She has a certain… spice. That thing that lands people in trouble, but also gets them out of it. I like it."

"W-well, thank you… B-but…"

"How do I know your mother?"

Maka nodded.

"We were high school friends. She and your father got married right out of high school, so when I saw your last name, I knew who you were. The only difference between you and your mother would have to be the eye color…" Yumi said fondly. "How are your parents by the way?"

"O-oh… They got a divorce. It was finalized when I was about 13, and Mama's been living in LA, ever since she got back from her world travels. And she got remarried."

"Lemme guess. Spirit couldn't stop flirting." Yumi said.

Maka nodded. "He couldn't stop to save his life." She said disgusted.

"I used to keep him in check. As class president, it was my responsibility to make sure everything was to the benefit of all the students. But of course, there are always a couple strays. Like your father, and Stein…"

"I've met him though. He seemed pretty nice."

Soul and Wes just watched on with interest, Wes especially. Yumi was a total ice queen. She never opened up to anyone, let alone someone younger than her.

After a while of idle chat, Yumi said that the book would be an instant hit, and that if she was willing to, Maka could be signed on for a while, and even make a couple sequels to the book. Of course, Maka jumped on the deal. It was a dream come true.

As soon as the three left Shibusen Publications, Maka hit both Evans brothers with a huge book she pulled out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" Soul yelled.

"That's for going behind my back." Maka smirked, looking at both boys, who were cringing in pain.

"And this," She said, kissing both boys on the cheek, "is for everything else."

Maka started to walk happily down the street. Soul looked at his brother, who was smiling at Maka walking down the street. She was stopped by a hot dog vendor and bought three of them.

"You really did find a special one, didn't you?" Wes asked, thoroughly impressed by his brother. Soul just smirked.

"Yeah. It just took me a while to realize what I have. There was a book she was reading a couple weeks ago. I picked it up, because she said it reminded her of us a little bit. The guy was a total asshole. But in the end, he found the girl he wanted to be with. It was a total chick book, but all in all it was pretty good."

"Interesting way of seeing things." Wes remarked. Maka walked back towards them, three hot dogs in tow.

"I bought us something to eat. I know it's still early, but I didn't eat breakfast." Maka smiled.

"Because you were so nervous." Soul clarified.

"Well, this was going to be my big break. Little did I know that Wes had already submitted it!" She said, play glaring at him.

"I was just following Soul's orders."

Maka looked at Soul, who just smirked. "What can I say. I wanted to see you succeed."

"But… that was only a week after…"

"I would have done it sooner, but I wanted to read it too."

Maka smiled at Soul and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You really are too sweet to be a demon…"

Soul smiled back. "Anything for my angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a fluffy ending right? Thought it would be nice. And just because it ended fluffy, don't think this is the end. It's only the beginning! And for those of you who have seen <strong>_**How to Train Your Dragon**_**, I want you to find the famous quote in there! (I was thinking about the movie as I typed… Love it!) Anyway, Please review! And don't worry, Noah gets it soon! Lots of Love~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, a couple people answered the quote question, but the one that was first was SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever, so congrats on being first~! I honestly want to thank everyone who has kept up with this story~! I wasn't expecting the popularity, but thank you so much~! You know the deal! I don't own at all~! Please enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

><p>Maka was cuddled up against Soul, her fingers splayed against his chest. He rubbed her back gently as they looked up at the skylight in their room.<p>

"Hey, Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yeah?" Maka replied.

"Are you going to tell me what your plan is?"

"For what?"

"For Noah."

Maka smiled at him. "Why do you wanna know so bad? And on our last night in New York."

"I'm just curious." Soul said before kissing her on the head. "So, what do you have planned?"

"It's nothing really spectacular. I'm just going to sue him. The only tricky part is finding all the women that were signed onto his publication house. If he tried what he did with me, he most likely has done this with other girls, and probably against their wishes. Which is technically rape. Which is a crime. And if I can get other girls to admit what had happened, it won't be long until he loses everything. But that's a pretty big if. And if that doesn't work…"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I can just hire someone to beat him up for me." Maka smiled, snuggling up to him more. Soul smirked.

"Why waste your money?" Soul asked. "I'll do it for free."

"That's good to know." Maka smiled. "So, are you up for another go?"

"Sure I am." Soul said. "Anything for my angel." He said as he climbed on top of her and started kissing down her neck.

The next day, Maka and Soul met up with Wes as the airport. He gave them a smile.

"So, I just called Yumi, and she said everything was going perfectly. She'll give you a call pretty soon to give you the stats of the book. But she's pretty confident it will be a pretty good. One of the company's best."

Maka gave a huge smile, and gave Wes a huge hug. "Thank you so much Wes. You helped me out so much."

"Well thank, but you should really be thanking Soul." Wes said. Maka pulled apart.

"I already thanked him three times last night." She said with a wink. Wes blushed a little and looked at Soul, who just smirked and shrugged.

"She did." He said simply.

Wes cleared his throat nervously. "W-well… I guess you should be on your way…" He said. Maka gave an innocent smile, while Soul just gave his brother a quick hug before they ran off to the plane. Wes just shook his head.

"Those two…"

The trip seemed faster the second time around. Maybe it was because they slept pretty much the whole trip back. Unlike last time, Soul was the first to wake up, and he shook Maka awake, telling them that they were home.

"Already…?" Came her simple reply. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched a little.

"Yeah, already." Soul chuckled.

They landed peacefully, and they slowly got out of the plane, got their luggage, and was met by their group of friends.

"Finally!" Black Star exclaimed. "How dare you keep a god like me waiting!"

"Shut up, Black Star." Soul said.

"Who cares about that?" Patty said. "You brought us presents, right? You told me you were going to bring us presents, and that's what I've been waiting on for since the moment I woke up!"

Liz looked at her sister. "Geez, Patty… Can you wait until they are here for like five seconds?"

"But, I want my present!" Patty almost screamed.

"Okay, okay!" Maka said soothingly. "Let's just head over to our place and we can dish out the presents!"

"Yay!" Patty cried, jumping up and down like a five year old. The group headed over to Soul and Maka's apartment, and they emptied out the gift bag.

"First…"

"ME! I'm first!" Black Star said loudly. "A god ALWAYS goes before the commoners!"

Maka gave a disgusted sigh. "Fine. Black Star, we got you a basketball from the Globetrotter's game. We went the night before we left." She said with a smile before she handed Black Star his present.

"AWESOME!" Black Star yelled.

"Me next!" Patty said.

Maka pulled out a big stuffed giraffe. "We got this from the Lion King. I saw it and I immediately thought of you. And for Liz…" Maka said, pulling out a designer shirt. "I went shopping with Soul's mom, and we bought this for you. I hope it's the right size…"

"Don't worry, chick." Liz said with a smile. "I'll make it fit!"

"Tsubaki," Maka smiled. "we got you this." She said as she pulled out a very delicate looking, Japanese style comb. It looked very authentic. "We went to Chinatown, and I found a traditional Japanese jewelry maker. I used my awesome Japanese speaking skills, and I got her to sell this to me. I hope you like it."

Tsubaki smiled. "It's just like one I had when I was little. I always loved it, but I lost it."

"Well, isn't that lucky? She said it was a remake of something she found a long time ago in Japan. The other one broke, but she liked it so much, she made one exactly like it." Maka smiled.

"And for Kid," Soul said. "I found you some perfectly symmetrical shades that actually look cool. Plus, they're the genuine article."

"Well… thank you…" Kid said slowly. Maka smiled at her friends.

"So, do you guys like them?"

"Of course!" Liz said. "Thanks for thinking about us! So, now to thank you, us girls are going out, and leaving the boys to play… basketball or something stupid like that."

"Hey! Basketball isn't stupid!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's definitely not stupid to run up and down a court bouncing a ball for hours and hours." Liz said. "I can't believe you guys ever talked me into that stupid sport."

"That was before you became a girl…" Soul said.

Liz glared at Soul. "Shut up, Soul. No one asked you." With that, Liz and Patty stole Maka and Tsubaki away from the boys, and decided to take a walk around the city.

"So, other than the amazing shopping, and the awesome Broadway show, how was the trip?" Liz asked, grabbing on to Maka's arm.

"Oh, we really didn't do much. We spent most of the week hanging out with Wes. He showed us all the different places to go. One of the days, Mrs. Evans even joined us. I never really knew her when I was younger, and Soul never really took the opportunity to introduce her to me. She was really nice, and was excited to find out that Soul and I were dating. She took me away from the boys, and then she took me on a shopping spree. It was a little uncomfortable…" Maka explained.

"Sounds so fun!" Patty said. "And how was the sex?"

Maka blushed and smiled. "Amazing." She said simply. "And we had a skylight in the room, so it was like we were under the stars."

"Okay. That's it." Liz said. "I'm getting a boyfriend."

Tsubaki looked at Liz questioningly. "How can you just randomly decide that you're going to have a boyfriend?"

Liz gave a chuckle. "Have you seen me? I'm hot. I can have a guy just like that." She said with a snap. The rest of the girls just giggled.

"So, I'm guessing that his mom and brother see you as part of the family, now?"

"I guess." Maka shrugged with a smile.

"So, I guess the only question left is, have you told your dad yet?"

"Are you kidding me? He would kill Soul. And then if he found out that I was having sex with him, he'd kill us both." Maka sighed.

"But that's the fun part!" Patty laughed happily.

"It most certainly is not fun." Maka said. "He always calls at the wrong moments, making spending time together hard. And then, he always makes surprise visits to my house, and thus pushing the calls, so I have to make up stupid stories to explain why I'm not at home."

"Have you told your mom?"

Maka nodded. "I told her about us the day after we got together. She was excited, saying things like she knew we would get together. What made it awkward was when she asked if we had had sex. I couldn't lie to her, but then she asked what it was like…" She said blushing.

The group of girls laughed. "Well, you know, it's only a matter of time. He's going to find out eventually."

"I'll figure out a way to tell him." Maka said. "Somehow…"

Maka got back to the house, and found Soul at their apartment by himself. She looked around and plopped down beside Soul.

"Where did Kid and Black Star go?" She asked.

"To play basketball. I told them I was tired from the jetlag, so I just stayed here."

Maka smiled and moved on top of Soul. "Then do you wanna have some fun?" She asked seductively. Soul smirked before Maka placed her lips on his. He ran his fingers up Maka's bare leg, making her shiver a little bit. They switched positions and Soul laid Maka on her back on the couch. He reached up her skirt, and played with her panties. She smiled against his lips. He felt her go to her neck and start sucking.

"Now we can mark the couch off of our list…" Maka whispered.

Soul chuckled against her skin and unlatched himself from her neck and pulled her shirt off, and in another swift motion, he ripped her bra off, leaving her without any covering on her torso. She gasped as the air hit her, making her nipples go hard. He always loved when that happened. He leaned down and let his tongue play with her hardened nipple. She moaned in pleasure as he continued.

She felt him kiss down her torso when he was done with her breast, and she could only imagine what he had planned. She heard his pants being undone, and her tip off was the zipper. Then she felt her panties being pulled off and heard a soft thud from somewhere else in the room. Then, she held onto the arm of the couch, bracing herself for sweet ecstasy.

Maka felt her lover thrust inside her, and she moaned in delight. Then she felt herself being lifted to the upright position by him. He started to move inside her, dancing against her walls, making her call out his name.

"Tell me what you want, Maka." Soul said seductively. Maka tried again, and again through her gasps, but couldn't with his thrusts.

"I- I want…" Maka tried.

"What…? I can't hear you." Soul smirked, starting to pick up speed.

"I want you to keep going…!" Maka said. "Finish me!"

Soul's smirk grew and he got even faster. He felt her muscles clench around him, and he knew she was at her moment. He released inside her as her body was wracked with her orgasm. She called out his name in her orgasm. She fell back on the soft couch, and was breathing heavy. Soul was looking down on her body, and leaned back over her kissing her passionately, letting his hands running over her body.

And then something broke the mood.

"Soul?" A voice called. "Open up the door, you punk!"

Maka sighed and looked at him. "I don't want to open the door…"

"And you think I do?" Soul asked.

"Then let's not." Maka said. "Let's just go to sleep. Hopefully he'll go away…"

"I know you're home! You're bike is outside!" Spirit yelled. "And I'm going to stay here until you answer the door!"

"Thank God he didn't see my car…" Maka said. Soul got off of her and let her grab her shirt, ripped bra and panties, and padded off to their room. Soul zipped up his pants, and found his shirt before answering the door.

"Yes, Spirit?"

"That's Mr. Albarn to you." Spirit seethed. "And the only reason I'm here is because I can't find Maka, and she won't answer her phone."

"Oh, she's crashing here. We got back and she's got a little bit of jet lag. But I honestly think that you two should have a talk when she gets up." Soul said.

"She's HERE?" Spirit asked, horrified. "MAKA! SWEETHEART!"

Maka jumped as she tried to find some new panties and quickly pulled her shirt back on. She did her best to look tired, and slowly stepped out of the room.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" Maka asked harshly.

"I just wanted to see you, darling!" Spirit cried, hugging his daughter. Maka pushed him off of her, and glared at him.

"I was taking a nap, Papa! And YOU woke me up!"

"B-but… Soul said that we needed to talk about something!"

"We can do it later!" Maka said. "I'm tired now!"

"… Fine… But I'm staying here until you wake up again."

Maka sighed. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." She said, reluctantly going back to her workroom. She plopped on the bed that was still located there. She felt like she was in a stranger's room, like something was off. She knew it was because she had gotten used to sleeping with Soul in his room.

"Guess I'll just have to get used to it for now…" She said before drifting off to sleep.

Spirit parked his butt right on the couch. Soul hid a snicker, seeing as Spirit was completely unaware of what had happened two minutes before.

"I'm going to go take a nap myself. Feel free to use the TV, and you can eat whatever's in the fridge, if there is anything in there."

About an hour later, Maka woke up from her nap, and groggily made her way back out to the living room. There sat Spirit, still waiting like he said he would be.

"You're awake!" Spirit said happily. "Now we can have that talk!

"What talk?"

"The one you said we'd have after you woke up."

Maka sighed. So this is how he was going to find out, huh? "Okay." She said, sitting next to him. "Well, you're probably not going to like what I'm about to say, so just brace yourself."

"… Okay…" Spirit said nervously.

"Soul and I… we moved in together about a month ago…" Maka said carefully. "And about a week after we moved in together, we started dating…"

"… What?"

"WE. ARE. **DATING**." Maka said slowly. After a minute, Spirit shot up.

"I'm going to kill that little shit!" Spirit seethed. Maka grabbed Spirit's arm and pulled him back down. He always got surprised by her strength.

"You are not going to kill my boyfriend. I'm old enough to have a boyfriend. I'm old enough and responsible enough to live with a member of the opposite sex." Maka explained.

"Dammit…" Spirit said. "I knew this was going to happen. I knew from the first moment I met him. I knew you two would get together. That's why I hated him so much… I knew he was going to take you… And now it's finally happened…" He started crying. "How could you Maka? Why would you leave your Papa!" Spirit cried, clinging onto Maka.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just having a relationship with someone I've liked for a long time." She said, pushing him off of her.

Spirit sighed, and wiped some tears. "You have to tell me this… And don't lie… Have you two been… you know… _intimate_...?"

"Well… yes…" Maka said, trying to hide her blush. Spirit jumped up again.

"Now that little shit's going to get it!" Spirit called loudly. "Soul! Get up and face me like a man!"

Maka grabbed Spirit's wrist and dragged him out of the door. Soul came out of his room, and looked at Maka. She smiled at him.

"Well, that went better than I thought." She laughed. "Now that that's over with… I'm going to need your help with something, and it might take a while. But I promise that it's going to be worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was chapter 10… I kind of feel like it sucked… (P.S. that's your cue to tell me it didn't! Lol, just kidding!) Well, I think I'm going to make this the second to last chapter, if I'm including the epilogue. So be waiting! Lots of Love~!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So, this is the next to last chapter of the story~! But don't worry. I'm planning another story, that's going to be a string of one shots dedicated to SoMa, and every one of the stories will be titled to an Utada song. (those of you who read my other stories know how much I love Utada). It'll probably take a long time, only because, I have a lot of Utada songs, but yeah. Let's just get on with this story~! I don't own~!**

* * *

><p>Maka leaned back on the couch as she searched through her laptop. She sighed. There were a lot of women that were published by Eibon Publications, and Maka didn't even really know how to start. She had called a couple, but of course, they were wary of some stranger asking about what happened to them.<p>

"So, how's it going?" Soul asked as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Did you find everybody?"

"I'm still on the list…" Maka said. "I've been going through this for about a month, and I've only just gotten through about half… This is going to take a while."

"But you said you were willing to take as long as you had to. You wanted to make sure that all of those women got compensation for what happened."

"I know. And I'm going to stick to it. It's just something I have to keep working on. Oh, and I got a call from Yumi. She said the book's doing even better than we thought it would. So do you know what that means?"

"No." Soul said. But he really did know. Technically, the book didn't do exactly how she thought it would. It did better. And it technically meant that Maka would now be able to boss him around for a solid month. This sucked.

"I think you do." Maka said, cuddling up closer to him. "For the next month, you're going to be my personal servant." She said with a smug smile. Soul rolled his head backwards and sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that…" Soul said. "So, what's your first order…?"

"I'm so glad you asked. I'm sleepy and I want to take a nap. So, while I'm sleeping, I want you to go through these names, and take down their information. And when you're done with that, I want you to find me a really good sexual assault lawyer. The best money can buy." Maka said, handing Soul her laptop, and going to the room. Soul sighed.

"This sucks…" Soul said as he started going through the information on the computer screen.

Maka got up a couple hours later, and found Soul still going through different people on Noah's website.

"Why are there so many people on this list?" Soul said tiredly.

"Because Noah is a man-whore, that's all." Maka said, plopping on the couch. "So, how many people have you gone through?"

"All of them. I got you all the contact information, and I even got you a couple lawyer's numbers. I was just looking through the names." Soul said. "Why didn't you just copy and paste them onto a word document, and call them later?"

"It took me forever to find out a way to find out how to get the information. It took me a while to find the group of women that were signed on to them. I had to have Kid help me hack into all the systems in Eibon's computers. It took a long time. Noah keeps his things locked up tight. Or should I say, Gopher keeps things locked up for Noah. He would do anything for Gopher… It's kind of annoying, but I guess that's what love does to you…"

"Wait… Gopher's in love with Noah?"

Maka shrugged. "I dunno… It would explain why he goes so far for him."

"Maybe he just values his job."

Maka looked at Soul. "No, I've seen firsthand what Noah does to Gopher. He's totally abusive to him, to the point that any normal person would have left years ago. But he just stays and does Noah's bidding like a lost little puppy dog, not thinking of himself, only wanting to please Noah. It's just sad."

Soul wrapped his arm around Maka. "Well, I guess you can't really blame him. If he's in love with the dude, he's willing to do anything."

Maka widened her eyes. "But maybe… He's tired of finding girls for Noah… Maybe, if we can play our cards right… we can make Noah help us out a little…" She said with a smirk.

"How are we going to get him to turn on Noah? Doesn't he worship the ground the dude walks on?"

"Yes, but if he really is in love with Noah, he'd hate the fact that he has to find a whole bunch of different girls for the person he loves. He's probably really jealous, and it's just waiting to attack him from behind. I feel like if he has to help Noah find anymore girls, he's going to go crazy."

"So, we're just using his biggest supporter against him? Sounds like it would be kind of hard…"

"Not if we know which cards to play. And we do."

"Well, I guess that's why you're the smart one." Soul said.

"Yes. Now, go get the bath ready for me. I want to take a bath."

Soul sighed and got up from the couch. She was probably just going to tease him for the next month. And that was going to sick, BIG TIME.

"So," Soul said, "I guess the real question is how we are going to get Gopher to talk to us."

"Gopher's always following me, Noah's orders." Maka explained as she splashed a little in the tub. Soul tried to look away. She had ordered him to stay in the bathroom with her as she bathed. The teasing was going to be the end of him for sure.

"Really? Then how are we going to draw him out?" Soul asked.

"Easy." Maka said as she drew her loofah slowly up her arm seductively. Soul bit his lip as he watched her being sexy, just to mess with his head. "We just say something insulting about Noah. Anything negative about him should suffice."

"So something like, 'Noah, is a complete asshole, and he'd be much better off dead'?" Soul questioned.

"Of course." Maka smiled, before dipping underwater. Soul took a deep breath, and tried to steady his hormones. This was probably the most uncool thing that he had ever had the displeasure of doing. It pissed him off so bad that he couldn't control himself better.

Maka resurfaced and smiled at him. "Can you hand me my towel, and go get my robe?"

Soul sighed, and handed her the towel, and before he could go out the door, she gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She said sweetly and innocently. Soul smirked.

"You're welcome, angel."

The next day, Maka and Soul decided to put their little theory to the test. They went out for lunch, hoping to see their little spy. Of course, the saw him, and it wasn't very hard. He was just a table away from them, and the only person in the whole court who was staring at them intently.

"You know," Maka started loudly. "I haven't seen that jackass Noah in a while."

"Well, even though he's an idiot, I guess he's at least smart enough to stay away from someone who's obviously better at EVERYTHING than him." Soul continued, sneaking a glance at Gopher. He was biting his lip so bad, that it was drawing blood. He smirked.

"That is true. He's pretty stupid. The only way he could get ANY girl, is if he had to pay with his inheritance money, which isn't a lot to begin with." Maka said smugly.

"You shut your mouth right now!" Gopher yelled as he ran towards the two of them. He had heard enough, and he was willing to fight them himself if he had to.

"I told you it would work." Maka said, proudly. Soul shrugged.

"Like I said, that's why you're the smart one."

Gopher gave a confused, yet still angry look. "What are you talking about…?"

"We wanted to talk to you." Maka explained. "We need your help."

"Why would I help you? I hate you. And you hate Noah. This would never work out." Gopher said, turning away.

"What if I said I could do something to make sure that Noah would only be yours?"

Gopher stopped in his tracks, and turned around slowly. "How would you be able to do that…?"

"Easy. I just need you to help me contact all of the female authors that are signed onto your label. If I can get into contact, then I can make Noah lose everything."

"WHA-"

"Let me finish." Maka said. "If I do that, then he wouldn't be able to bribe all those girls that I'm sure you hate to have sex with him. You and I both know that he can't get a girl by himself to save his life. He always depends on you, doesn't he? And most of the girls that he gets are from prospective authors right? If we can take away the company, then that means no more strangers that you have to convince to sleep with him. And that means a lot less stress and jealousy on your part."

Gopher looked at them for a long time. "Are you sure…?"

"Have a seat." Soul smirked, as he pulled out a chair for him. Gopher reluctantly sat down, nervously looking around to make sure no one was watching him talking to the enemy.

"I just want you to help me contact all of the girls that were signed on by him. And one more question. He had sex with all of them right?"

Gopher nodded sadly.

"Just as I thought. And for the most part, they really didn't want to, did then?"

Gopher shook his head. "But they were so desperate to get their book published at Eibon. Our publication company is the highest rated in the state. I told them that there were other companies that were good, and that this one wasn't as good as people say, but they wouldn't believe me. And they gave their bodies away out of what they thought was necessity."

Maka nodded thoughtfully. "You're the only one that keeps in contact with them, right?"

"Yes, I am."

Maka quickly scribbled something down on a napkin, and gave it to Gopher. "Then contact them all, and give them my information. Tell them that if they want to get back at Noah, then all they have to do is just email me or call me. I'll always pick up." She smirked. He nodded and stood up, trying to walk away quickly.

"By the way," Soul called out to him, "this meeting never happened."

Gopher nodded and continued on his way back to his office. He got in his car, and sighed, feeling a lone tear slide down his face. He never thought he would ever betray his beloved Noah… But if Maka Albarn delivered on what she was promising, then he wouldn't have to bring those stupid sluts back to Noah. And after this was over, Gopher thought, he would stay by Noah's side forever. He would never betray him again. Ever.

Soul leaned back in his seat. "So, do you really think we can trust him?"

"Now, I do. I knew that if I mentioned Noah being his for the taking, then he would help graciously. This will probably be the only time I speak to him face to face civilly, but it's worth it. Plus it's better than me calling complete strangers and asking personal information that they themselves would rather not relive…"

Soul nodded. "Good point." He heard their order being called.

"Go get our food." Maka ordered. Soul just sighed.

"You better enjoy this while you can." He said. Maka just giggled.

"Believe me. I'm enjoying every second of it."

When the two got home, Maka went to go find her cell phone, which she had left behind by accident. When she looked at it, she had one new message.

'_Hi. My name is Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupree. I… I got a call from Mr. Gopher saying something about you planning to get back at Noah for what he did. I was calling to see if there was anything I could do to help in anyway. That creep deserves to lose everything he has. Please call me anytime. I'd love to help.'_

Maka smiled a huge smile. "Yes! The little stalker pulled through!"

"You got a call already?" Soul asked. Maka nodded excitedly.

"Now it's only a matter of time."

Throughout the night, Maka got plenty of phone calls from different women who were on Gopher's list. They all told the same basic story. They were tricked by Noah into having sex. He had said that their book would be a best seller, but it barely got them any money or recognition. They felt horrible for being so naïve, but it wasn't something they wanted to talk to a lawyer about, because they didn't want to be considered a common whore. Maka consoled them, saying that they could meet at the end of the week at a hotel in Las Vegas if it was okay. And for the most part, the women obliged.

"You're really starting a big movement, aren't you?" Soul commented.

"I'm just trying to make sure these women get what they deserve. Some closure." Maka said happily, as she stood up from the couch. "Tomorrow, I want you to call the lawyer, okay?"

Soul sighed deeply. "Fine… Where are you going…?"

"Well, you and I are going to our bedroom. I think you can put the rest together."

Soul smirked and followed his lover back to their room. Maybe this month wouldn't be too bad…

The next morning, Soul called the lawyer and scheduled a consultation for the end of the week. And Maka kept getting calls and emails. Not everyone could make it, but they asked to be kept posted. They wanted nothing more than to see Noah, lose everything. In the end about half of them ended up showing up. Which was more than enough. And not to mention, thankfully, the lawyer was a woman.

"So," the lawyer, Mira Nygus started, "what you're saying is that Noah tricked and sexually assaulted all of you as a business relationship?" She said surprised. She was in a private room with at least 50 women all claiming the same story. And what made it worse, was that she had only ever heard of one of them before, because of her book. All the women nodded.

"This man deserves to be punished." Maka said. "Is there anything that you can do for us?"

Mira smiled. "I'm pretty sure we can. There are more than enough witnesses here. We're going to have to talk to Noah Eibon, was it?" Maka nodded. "Well, I'm more than positive than we can do it."

Maka smiled with relief. "Thank God! I knew that we could do it! I just knew it!" She looked at the rest of the women in the room and saw that they all had looks of happiness and relief on their faces. It would finally be over for them.

"Well, now that we're done with this," Maka said, with a smile. "why don't we go celebrate?"

The women in the group all cheered, and decided to spend the day around Las Vegas. After that, they parted ways, but not before Mira was able to get all of their contact information. She told Maka that she would send Noah the notice the next Monday.

Maka nodded. "Thank you so much. You've helped us more than you can know."

Mira smiled. "That's my job. And it's my pleasure. I'll see you when we go to meet Noah."

Maka met up with Soul, who was staying at the same hotel, and they decided to go down to the spa area, Maka's orders.

Maka splashed in the therapeutic bath on the opposite side of Soul, which wasn't really far from him. She crossed over to him and found herself in his arms.

"So everything went well at the meeting?" Soul asked.

Maka nodded. "Things are starting to look up." She said, giving him a little peck. "It's only a matter of time until Noah's world falls beneath his feet."

"You're just ruthless, you know that?"

Maka smiled and climbed on top of Soul, and started kissing down his neck. "I know."

Soul latched his hands to her waist, and started sucking on the part of her neck that was closest to him, making her look up, where he immediately recaptured Maka's lips. He immediately got aroused. And what made it even more fun was that they already didn't have clothes on.

He moved one of his hands to her area, and stuck two fingers inside her, twisting them around. Maka gasped loudly. She was so happy that they had booked the room for another hour. She arched her back, making him go in farther. He smirked at Maka's reaction, and started kissing on her neck again.

He quickly took out his finger and replaced it with his member, making her moan loudly. She moved herself even closer to him, making him go in farther. She felt him start to fondle her nipples which were rock hard at the moment, despite the heat from the bath. She started moving back and forth on Soul's member, making him groan in pleasure. She smiled, happy that she was able to pleasure him like that.

Soul felt himself starting to feel more and more pressure in his cock as he put his hands back on her waist. It was only a matter of time until he came inside her. But she just wouldn't stop, not that he wanted her to. Finally, through her gasps and moans, he felt her start to get tighter around him. She arched her back even more as she reached her climax, and he took that as a sign to release his load inside her. They were both gasping heavily, both of them smiling at the other.

"And now, bathtub is off the list…" Soul said seductively as his lover moved off of him. She was about to move away but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ah, ah. You're not going anywhere." Soul smirked as he started to kiss around her collarbone. Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck as he continued.

"What if I ordered you to stop…?" Maka whispered seductively.

"You wouldn't." Soul smirked against her skin. "You're enjoying this too much."

Maka laughed. "You know me too well."

The following Monday, Noah found an envelope from some type of law firm. He sighed and gave the envelope to Gopher.

"Read it to me. I don't feel like it."

Gopher took the envelope from him and opened it quickly. He read it over quickly, and tried to hide his smile.

"Um… Master Noah… Ms. Albarn is suing you for sexual harassment…"

"What?" Noah said, more amused than scared. "Who does she think she's messing with? She has no power against me. I can get the best lawyers money can buy."

"Sir, this looks like a pretty powerful law firm… You could be in big trouble if things don't go well… She wants to have a meeting with her lawyer as soon as possible."

"Okay… Just call the lawyer and tell her I'll meet them tomorrow…"

"Yes, Master Noah. I will."

Noah sighed, and went to his office. Gopher quickly ran to his desk phone, and called the lawyer, setting up an appointment. Then he called Maka when he was done.

"It's working!" Gopher whispered excitedly. "You're a genius!"

Maka laughed. "I know I am. It'll only a matter of time."

Gopher hung up, and leaned back in his chair. _'Only a matter of time…'_

The next day, Maka and Mira met up with Noah at his office. He leaned back at his chair with a cocky smirk.

"So, what's this all about…?" Noah asked. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?"

"You've been harassing me since day one." Maka said as calmly as she could. "And you tried to rape me."

"You have no proof. Plus, do you really think this will hold in court? Sexual harassment and rape are the some of the hardest things to prove in court."

Maka smirked. "But I have a recording that could put you behind bars. You should really tell your staff around here to take out the security tapes."

Noah widened his eyes. "How do you know about those?"

"Maybe you have another woman who works here that doesn't like how you treat women?" Mira said smugly. "But we can settle this right now, if you don't want it leaking out to the rest of the state."

"And how is that?"

"Just give me everything." Maka said. "Give me your whole company, and your little secret stays in the dark."

"You're fucking crazy." Noah laughed humorlessly. "I wouldn't dare do that."

"Okay. Then we'll just do this the hard way in court." Maka said, as she got up, with Mira following right behind her. When they left, Noah called for Gopher.

"Y-yes, Master Noah…?"

"Get me the best fucking lawyer you can find. I'm going to need it."

Gopher nodded quickly, and rushed out of the room again. He made sure to call the most mediocre lawyer out of his group of lawyers and told him of Noah's predicament. There was no way he was going to win if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

><p>Fast forward about four months to the end of the trial. Maka skipped out of the courthouse, and was met by a mob of paparazzi. She gave a nice smile to all of them, waved, and was escorted by both Mira and Soul. She looked at Mira.<p>

"Thank you so much." She smiled. "I knew you could help."

"I was more than happy to do it." Mira smiled. "I'll be able to settle everything by the end of the week, so we should be good by then." She said before walking away to her car. Maka then grabbed Soul's hand.

"I told you it'd work out." Maka said simply.

"So, what are you going to do with the company?" Soul asked, squeezing Maka's hand a little tighter.

"I'm going to sell it to Shibusen publications. That way, they can have an office out here. It's partly selfish, that way I have easier access, but at the same time, it can give all those girls a second chance. I mean, not everyone has the means of going to New York to find a publishing company."

Soul wrapped his arm around Maka's neck. "You are such an angel. That's why I love you so much."

Maka smiled as he kissed her head. "I love you too."

"And, by the way, I wanted to ask you something." Soul continued. Maka nodded.

"Okay, shoot." Maka smiled.

"Would you marry me?" Soul asked coolly. Maka stopped walking, which made Soul stop walking.

"W-what…?"

Soul smirked and faced her. "I asked if you would marry me." Then he slowly got down on one knee, and pulled out a black velveteen box. Opening it, he revealed a delicate white gold ring with a single diamond in the middle. He started getting nervous when Maka didn't respond. Then out of nowhere she tackled him to the ground.

"You idiot! Why would you even need to ask?" Maka laughed and cried at the same time. "Of course I will." She latched herself on Soul's lips. She pulled apart, and smiled at him.

"Cool." Soul said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the end of that part of the story. But I have an epilogue that I want to work on, so stay posted. It's going to be up pretty soon. And then that will be the end… Lots of Love~!<strong>


	12. Epilogue

**Well… sadly this is the last chapter… I'm sorry. It's the epilogue that I was promising you, and I have a lot of good ideas for this little installment. So, for the last time for this story, please know that I don't own. And… Begin~!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Soul…" Maka whispered as she stood by Soul's side of the bed. She gently poked him, trying to wake him up. He turned away, making her huff. She poked him again, with a tad more vigor.<p>

"Soul! Wake up!" Maka whispered harsher. He grumbled something about not wanting anymore pancakes, but stayed asleep. Maka sighed. This was really trying her patience…

"SOUL!" Maka yelled. Soul jumped up, and looked at his fiancée with daggers in his eyes.

"What the hell, Maka!"

"It's noon. It's time to get up. Plus there's something that I have to tell you." Maka said, almost nervously. Soul caught the nervous energy and eyed her.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked.

"There's nothing wrong. I promise." Maka said with uneasiness. Soul took Maka's hand and pulled her down so that she was sitting on the bed. Soul sat up and placed his hand underneath Maka's chin and made her face him.

"Tell me what's up. I just want to know." Soul said steadily.

"Okay…" Maka said. "We… may have to move the wedding up…"

Soul's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Well, because I'm pregnant…" Maka said sheepishly.

"Wait… what?"

"Remember a couple weeks when I told you I was going to go off the pill, and then two days afterwards we finished the list in, like, one go…?" Maka said nervously. "I'm pretty sure it happened sometime in between that…"

Soul smirked, and surprised Maka with a kiss. She broke apart and looked at him suspiciously.

"What was that for?"

"For being your adorable self. I thought you were going tell me something like, your dad was going to destroy the wedding or that you were going off to elope with Wes…"

"So… you're not upset that we're having a baby…?"

"Why would I be upset? We're just getting an early start on our family." Soul smirked. "So, what do you think it's going to be?"

"I'm hoping it's a boy…" Maka smiled. "And he'll look just like his daddy. Pointy teeth and everything."

Soul smirked. "He'll be the picture of cool just like me too." The comment made Maka roll her eyes.

"Of course he will, sweetheart. Now get up. We need to tell everyone that we're moving the wedding up."

Soul sighed and got up. So he was going to be a daddy? Seriously, the thought scared the crap out of him. How was he going to be a daddy? He really didn't have that many good male role models in his life. But if he had to choose to be like any father he knew, he would want to be more like Spirit Albarn, just a toned down version of him. Spirit was a good guy. And he reacted the right way when he found out about him and Maka dating. He genuinely loved his daughter, and it showed in everything that he did for her. Maybe he would stop making fun of him, and start taking lessons from him…

Maka took her cell phone out, and called Tsubaki.

"Hello?" Tsubaki answered cheerfully.

"You sound happy." Maka smiled. "Did someone get it in last night?" She could just see Tsubaki blushing on the other side of the phone.

"N-no! I mean-"

"Don't worry about it." Maka smiled. "So, are you busy right now?"

"I'm taking my lunch break in about five minutes. What's up?"

"I'll meet you at the shop. There's something big I have to tell you about."

Maka rushed out of the house to her car, and went straight to the shop, finding Tsubaki locking the door. She turned around and smiled at Maka.

"Hey. What's the big news? Is it about the wedding?"

"Well," Maka said, touching her stomach, "it sorta has something to do with that."

Tsubaki looked on, a smile slowly growing on her features. "Are you telling me…?"

"I'm pregnant!" Maka squealed excitedly. Tsubaki squealed and rushed up to Maka, giving her a huge hug.

"Oh, Maka! How exciting!" Tsubaki cried. She quickly let Maka go, and looked her up and down. "How far along are you?"

"Only a couple weeks." Maka said. "But we're going to move the wedding up so that we can get married before I start showing. Not that I care what people think, but it just makes things easier…" Maka said. Tsubaki nodded.

"I totally understand!" Tsubaki smiled. "Oh we should call the girls and tell them the good news~! It will make them so happy~!" She said as she pulled out her cell phone. She called them and told them to meet up at the mall food court.

"So," Liz asked, "what's up? It had better be good." She asked, somewhat boredly. Her day hadn't been that good, to be honest, so she was in one of her cynical moods.

"Well," Maka said. "I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to have a baby." Maka said with a big smile. Liz almost jumped over the table to hug Maka, Patty right behind her.

"OMG~! Maka's going to be a mommy! This is amazing!" Patty cried.

"I know, right? She's going to be such a good mommy!" Liz said. "Have you told anyone else yet? Like your mom or your dad?"

Maka shook her head. "I really just found out."

"This is so exciting!" Liz said. "I can't believe you're going to be a mother. And Soul's going to be a father? Wow… How did he take it?"

"He seemed excited. He said if it was a boy, he was going to be as cool as his daddy." Maka said with amusement.

"That guy…" Liz said. "You know, I knew you two were going to end up together. I think everyone knew that you two were going to end up together. It was kinda just the question of when and how it was going to happen."

"Were we really that predictable…?" Maka asked.

"The constant fighting made you seem like a couple before you even became one. Then the tender moments that you thought you hid from everyone else that one of us would always see was a dead giveaway. And did you ever notice that he never had another girlfriend in school that lasted more than two months after he met you?" Liz said.

"My guess," Tsubaki continued, "is that he kept trying to compare them to you and it never really worked out when they caught him on it. Either that or they got jealous of your relationship with him, and ended it. Not that he really cared." She smiled before taking a sip of her soda.

"Soul would do anything for you, Maka." Patty said innocently. Maka smiled.

"I honestly believe that." She said with a fond smile.

Maka came back home and found Soul on the couch, holding the house phone.

"I told your mom about the baby." Soul said. "She's getting on the quickest flight over here, so she should be here by tonight."

Maka had a smile about a mile long on her face. "Are you serious?"

Soul nodded. "And while I was at it, I told your dad as well. He told me that I was going to die for putting you through the future pain of childbirth, but all in all he sounded very happy. He should be here in-"

"MAKA! ANSWER THE DOOR FOR YOUR DEAR FATHER!"

"Now…" Soul finished. Maka sighed with false exasperation, and opened the door, only to be attacked by her father.

"I can't believe that you're going to have a little baby running around! Papa is so happy! He's going to be a grandpa!"

"Yes, Papa, you're going to be a grandpa…" Maka said, muffled against his chest.

"I hope it's a little girl! I'll shower her with love and adoration, just like I do with you!"

"And what if it's a boy?" Soul asked. Spirit glared at him.

"If it's a boy, I'll teach him how to be a man, unlike his father, who sneaks in and deliberately destroys perfect families."

"If it wasn't for me," Soul smirked, "you wouldn't even BE a grandparent."

Spirit released his grip on his daughter, and stomped over to Soul, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Don't get started with me, Evans."

"The name is Eater, if you remember correctly." Soul smirked.

"There is no way that my daughter and future grandbabies last names are going to be 'Eater'." A voice said from the still opened door. Maka turned around, and was met by a very similar, yet older looking face. She smiled at everyone in the room, and Maka turned and ran into the lady's open arms.

"Mama! You're here!" Maka cried.

"I told Soul that I'd be here soon." Kami said with a smile. She kissed her daughter on the head and then looked at Soul and Spirit.

"And Spirit, he has a point." Kami said. "He is the only reason that we're going to be grandparents. Plus we all knew this was going to happen at one point or another."

"But… Kami…"

"Stop whining Spirit. And Soul, what did I hear about you saying your last name was 'Eater'? That is not going to be my daughter's last name."

"Don't worry Mama." Maka smiled. "We're taking his actual last name, Evans. Eater is just his weird stage name."

"Hey, you told me it was cool. And that it fit me."

Maka blushed. "Soul, that's a story for another time…"

Kami smiled. "Well, the reason I'm here is because we are going to plan a quick wedding ceremony and we're going to do it quick so it's before you start to show."

"Really?" Maka said. "Thanks Mama."

"Can I help!" Spirit asked quickly. Maka looked at her mother, and Kami smiled in response.

"No, Spirit, you can't help. At all. You'll just get in the way. Maka wants a small wedding, with a small amount of people. You'll probably try to invite a whole bunch of people she doesn't even know."

"Well anything dealing with my Maka is worthy of a big celebration!" Spirit cried.

"But it's not what I want, Papa…" Maka said. "You can understand that, right?" She said with a small smile that made her look almost childlike. It made both men in the room blush, and Spirit ran over to his daughter, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, sweetie! Anything you want darling! I'll do anything that you want! I'll make sure that everything goes perfectly!" Spirit said. Maka hugged her father back.

"Thanks Papa…" Maka said with a smile. "Now if you don't mind, could you leave? We have some planning to do."

Spirit nodded. "Of course sweetie, of course! I'll call you later, okay honey?"

"Okay. Thank you Papa." And with that Spirit left. Maka turned to her mother and smiled. "So, Mama, how long are you here?"

"I'm at a hotel up the street, and I've already paid for about two months so we're going to make your wedding happen perfectly. According to YOUR plans. And so tomorrow, we can go look at some venues that I found on the internet. I already set up interviews and everything!" Kami smiled.

"Wow, Mama…" Maka said. "You did all of that already?"

"Of course, and by the end of the week, I want you to take your friends with me to the local dress shop so that we can pick out the dresses. I promise it will be done quickly, not without hard work, though."

"O-okay…" Maka nodded nervously. She gave a smile and was happy that her mother had decided to take over the planning aspect of the wedding.

At the end of the week, Maka called Tsubaki, Liz and Patty to meet her at the dress place she had gone to a few months earlier. As soon as she walked in, she immediately asked for Marie Mjolnir. Marie came running up to the group.

"Oh, Maka! I knew I would be seeing you again!" Marie smiled happily. She took Maka's hands in her own. "And these must be all your friends! How nice it is to meet you all!" Maka's friends and mother nodded respectively.

"So, what can I help you with? Maybe I'm going to help you with your signing dress that you promised me?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me find a wedding dress." Maka said sheepishly.

"Wait a minute. You're getting married?" Marie asked. "Is the groom here too?"

Maka shook her head. "But you've already met him."

Marie blinked a couple times. "You mean that person you were here with the last time? You're marrying him?" She asked. Maka nodded.

"We're trying to finish the wedding before I start showing, so…" Maka said.

"Wait, you're pregnant, too!" Marie said with excitement. "Well, let's go looking! We can find you something that will make you look gorgeous!"

After arduous searching, Marie finally found the dress Maka was looking for. A lace, fitted dress that came down past her feet and had an open back. She spun around in the mirror repeatedly with a smile glued to her face.

"I want this one!" Maka said excitedly. "How much?"

"It's… it's $2000. Is that okay…?"

"Perfect!" Maka said, taking out her credit card. "I'll pay for it here and now. Now we have to find the bridesmaid's dresses and we'll be set. I'm thinking… red! How does that sound?"

Liz smirked. "It's good with me. How about you girls?"

Tsubaki just smiled and Patty gave a thumbs up. Kami smiled.

"Well, I guess that's a yes. Let's go find a dress for you guys."

In about 20 minutes, Maka picked out a strapless dress that stopped at the floor. She got them nice black shoes to go with them, and completed the purchase.

…And about two months later, Maka and Soul were married in front of about 90 guests. It was a quiet, yet sweet affair, something that would be talked about by their friends for a while. Now the next big even to plan for would be the baby shower and birth of her baby. And of course, the honeymoon.

A couple weeks after their honeymoon, Maka plopped on the couch beside Soul, who was watching the basketball game.

"I think we should go looking for a house…" Maka said. Soul shut the TV off and looked at her. "I mean, we need to get some more space for the baby, and it's not like we don't have the money. And plus… I don't want this to be the only baby that we have together…"

Soul smiled, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I was just waiting on you, angel." Maka smiled, and pulled out a brochure, signaling that she had been thinking about this for a while. Soul just gave her a little chuckle, and looked at the houses that she had marked with her red marker.

In the end, after months of looking, and trying to find the right price and the right fit for the family, they settled on a nice sized house that was able to accommodate a young couple and a growing family with plenty of time to spare.

During the long process of finding an actual house, Maka of course went to her checkups. And it was there that she found that she was not having a boy or a girl, but both. Both Soul and Spirit nearly fainted when they heard the news. By the time the couple had completely moved in, Maka had to be put on bed rest because the babies were causing so many complications. And Soul being the doting and responsible father to be did the only thing he could think of to keep up with the housework.

He hired a cleaning lady.

But in his defense, he was horrible at cleaning.

He did, however, keep the house as clean as he possible could. Maka just hoped that he'd enjoy it while he could.

Then, one magical night, when the whole house was asleep, Maka woke with a start. She hissed in pain as she sat up and punched Soul awake.

"What is it Maka?" Soul asked tiredly, but lovingly. Well, as lovingly as you can when you're punched awake by your crazy, pregnant, hormonal wife.

"The baby bags are packed, right…?"

Soul looked across the room to see that they were perfectly packed. "Yeah, why…?"

"Well, grab them. Because it's time."

That sentence really woke Soul up and he jumped out of bed. He quickly helped Maka go down the stairs to the front door, and rushed back upstairs to grab the bags. Maka leaned against the door, trying to push the painful contractions away, but to no avail.

"Hurry up, Soul!" Maka cried.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Soul yelled as he bounded down the stairwell of their huge house. He walked her out to the car and made sure she was as comfortable as she could be with two babies trying to fight their way out of their mother.

It took Soul everything he had not to break the speed limit (or sound barrier) as he drove to the hospital. He signed Maka in, and they rushed her to a room.

"So, Mrs. Evans," Their doctor said. "you're about 5 centimeters dilated. But unfortunately, it might take a while before you're completely ready to go."

Maka plopped back into her pillow, both in pain, and exasperation. "Of course. Let's be stubborn, just like Mommy and Daddy…" She looked at Soul.

"Would you mind calling everyone…? At this point, I just want to try to sleep…" Maka said tiredly. Soul nodded and stepped out the room to make his phone calls.

Kami was first. She woke up immediately at the sound of Soul's voice and knew that Maka was in labor. She told him she would be there within the hour, even if she had to walk there by herself and beat wild animals on her way there. Soul had to give her props for dedication.

Next was Spirit. The first thing he asked was for the health and safety of his daughter. When Soul said she was in labor, he cussed him out for putting his daughter in any type of pain. He said that he would have Soul's head on a silver platter and parade it through the city when this was over and done with. But all in all, he said he would be there momentarily.

Tsubaki and Black Star were next. Tsubaki said she would do her best to wake Black Star up, and they would be there as soon as they could. Liz and Patty were the same way, even though Patty was more into waking up than Liz was at that point.

And then there was Kid.

"You woke me up at 1:06! You couldn't wait another minute?" Kid asked annoyed.

"What's the difference in one minute?" Soul asked.

"If you add up the numbers, one plus six equals seven. BUT, one plus seven equals eight, making it beautiful!" Kid said.

"You're awfully full of life for it being so early in the morning… Can you get down here or not?"

"I'll be there as soon as I possibly can."

And as promised, everyone arrived within the hour. Tsubaki stayed by her side, trying to sooth her any way that she could, until her mother arrived. Her mother started rubbing her back, and tried to calm her down as best as she could. She was really the only one in the room who knew of the pain Maka was going through.

Finally, the pain was so bad that it brought Maka to tears. Of course, Black Star had to laugh at the fact that his childhood friend, whom he had never seen cry prior to today, was now whimpering like a baby. Soul quickly punched him in the face, and they called a nurse, who gave her a shot of epidural up her back.

She calmed down and relaxed, and the doctor walked in to check on Maka.

"You're going along perfectly. You're about six centimeters."

"WHAT! I've been at this for SIX hours, and I'm only two centimeters bigger!" Maka screamed.

The doctor smiled, obviously used to this type of reaction. "Mrs. Evans, it takes a while for your body to be able to accommodate the babies' birth. It's not going to happen right away. But I promise that we'll try to do everything we can to make you comfortable."

Maka leaned back on her bed and sighed. "Thank you…"

Another fourteen hours passed and Maka was finally ready to push. The doctor pushed everyone accept Kami and Soul out of the room.

"Soul, go up and hold her hand, okay?"

Soul nodded nervously, as Kami stayed by Maka's leg and coached her daughter on as much as she could. After so much anticipation, and another couple hours, the babies were finally born, the boy first, and then the girl. Soul sighed with relief as the boy was placed in his arms, and the girl in his mother's.

Maka smiled. "Well, we finally have little Chase Evans, and Annalise Evans. Does that sound right?" Maka said looking at her husband. Soul smiled at her.

"That sounds perfect." Soul said as he watched his children look at them curiously, fighting off sleep, trying to get comfortable in their blankets. Soul was happier than he ever thought it would be…

… Until it was time to change his diaper changing lesson. But he knew it had to be done. It was just so… stinky… Gross…

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty rushed into the room and looked at the babies.

"They are SO cute, Maka!" Liz cooed. "But it's not a surprise, seeing as the parents are pretty people themselves."

Tsubaki nodded. "They're so adorable. And you did a great job. And lucky for you, you were able to come to full term. That means you can take them home after you've recovered. That's incredibly rare, you know."

"I know." Maka smiled. She looked at the girls who were still cooing at the babies. "So I was wondering, if you guys would consider becoming the babies godmothers."

The three girls looked at her. "What?" They said at once.

"You heard me. I want you to be the godmothers. Is that okay?"

Tsubaki smiled. "That's amazing! Thank you so much, Maka!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Patty cried. Liz just sniffled a little. Maka looked at her with a smile.

"Liz? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just so happy. Nothing like this has ever happened to me…" She went over and hugged Maka gently, remembering that she was still in a lot of pain.

"Can I pick little Chase up? He's just so cute, and he looks just like Soul…" Liz asked.

Maka smiled. "Of course. He should be sleeping. Tsubaki, you've been eyeing Annalise for a while. Would you like to hold her?"

Tsubaki smiled, and nodded. Patty smiled. "Me next!"

Fast forward 3 years, and the twins grew up so fast. Little Annalise looked just like her mother. Her eyes were just a little darker, more of an olive than an emerald and her hair was more of a platinum blonde that matched her brothers. His eyes matched more of his fathers, and were a maroon more than a ruby color. The biggest difference however was when it came to their teeth. Even though everyone expected Chase to have his father's teeth, it was little Annalise who adopted his trademark teeth. Whenever she smiled, everyone knew who's daughter she was.

"Mommy, come on! We have to go meet grandma and Daddy and Chase!" Annalise called.

Maka smiled. "I'm walking as fast as I can, sweetie!" She watched as her daughter ran into a familiar looking woman.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" The woman asked nicely. Annalise looked up at the woman, nodded, and then ran back to her mother. The woman looked up and saw Maka, and a smile crept on her face.

"Maka? Maka Albarn, is that you?" The woman asked.

Maka smiled. "I thought it was you Blair. I haven't seen you in a while." Blair smiled, and looked down at Annalise.

"Is this your little one?" She asked.

"Yes. This is my little Annalise. We were actually on our way to meet my mother and son."

"And Daddy." Annalise pouted.

"Yes… And Daddy too." Maka smiled. She looked at Blair. "She's a bit of a daddy's girl. She can't stand it when I don't include my husband as well." She looked behind Blair and saw a cute, but shy little boy.

"Who's this?" Maka asked with a smile. "You're son?"

"Yes." Blair smiled. "This is little Benjamin. He's our youngest. Only three years old."

"That's how old I am!" Annalise said.

"Oh, she's so cute! And looks just like you, hairstyle and all! Who's the father? Anyone I know?"

"I guess you really can't tell. Maybe if I had my son with me, you'd be able to tell." Maka mused. She smiled at her daughter. "Do you mind smiling for Ms. Blair? She wants to see how beautiful it is."

Annalise looked up at Blair and smiled at her. Blair gasped as she saw her father's pointed teeth. Then she smiled.

"So, you married Soul? I knew it was only a matter of time. I saw the way he looked at you when we were together. He didn't even know you and he was love struck. It was kind of cute to watch, as he stared at you longingly…"

Maka blushed. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't. I'm on my way to meet my husband… But maybe tomorrow?"

"I have my book signing. Maybe you could swing over there tomorrow?"

Blair nodded. "That sounds great!"

Maka smiled, and looked down at Annalise. "Let's go see grandma, Daddy, and Chase, yeah?" Annalise nodded happily and started running off. Benjamin watched after her as she ran away, a little blush creeping on his features. Maka caught it.

"Looks like there's a little bit of a romance budding…" Maka said, gesturing to Benjamin. Blair looked at him and smiled.

"Come on, Benny. Let's go find your father."

Benjamin snapped out of it, and nodded to his mother. Maka took Annalise's hand and went to the restaurant where her family was waiting. Chase ran up to his mother and held onto her leg.

"Mommy, why couldn't I have gone with you? I missed you!" Chase cried. She picked up her son, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank God you came back." Soul sighed as he picked Annalise up and put her on his lap. "He was about to throw a fit if you didn't come back any sooner."

Maka took a seat. "Guess who I ran into?"

"Who?"

"Blair. You remember? From high school?"

Soul blinked. "Didn't know she was living out here in LA. How's she doing?"

"She's doing well. I saw her with her little boy, and he showed some interest in your daughter."

Soul looked at Annalise, and smiled. "Yeah, well, she's a heartbreaker, just like her mother. Just don't go leaving me too soon, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" She said happily.

Kami smiled. "I already ordered for everyone. Soul wanted the fried fish, Chase and Annalise always want chicken nuggets, and Maka, you wanted a double cheeseburger with fried onion rings and ranch drizzled all over it correct?"

Maka smiled. "Exactly."

Soul made a face. "Why do you always have those weird cravings when you're pregnant?"

Maka shrugged. "Blame Hayden. He's the one making me want all this weird food." She said, touching her four month pregnant belly.

Soul smirked, and touched his wife's belly too. "Are you sure this is going to be the last one?"

"You pop out a couple, and then we'll talk." Maka smiled.

The next day, Maka went to her book signing. As promised, Blair stopped by with Benjamin. Maka pointed her in the direction of where Annalise was reading, (Even though she was a daddy's girl, she inherited her mother's love of reading) letting Maka and Blair catch up for a moment before the signing actually started. She was signing for a couple hours, when she looked up and saw the most familiar face.

"Well, if it isn't Maka Albarn." The face said. She couldn't believe it. Noah Eibon decided to come to her signing.

"It's Maka Evans now. I married Soul Evans. From the Evans family." Maka said tightly.

"And how'd you manage that?"

"Well, you know him better as Soul Eater. You know, the one that kicked your ass?"

Noah smirked. "I remember."

Maka smiled. "I'm glad. Now, what do you want me to sign?"

"Just a simple 'Thanks for reading'. Then I'll be out of your hair." Noah smirked. Maka nodded, signed, then pushed the book at him.

"Now leave before I call security."

Noah strolled away, and she faintly saw a black haired man follow him obediently.

"Well, I'll be damned…"

She looked up in line, and saw the next girl was a Japanese girl, with a happy face and two pigtails.

"Hi, Ms. Albarn! I'm a huge fan. My name's Tsugumi Harudori, and I'm just so happy to be in the same presence as you. I even put my hair up just like you! You inspired me to start my own stories! And I just wanted to meet you so bad!"

"Well, thank you!" Maka smiled. "Here, I'll sign something special."

She wrote in big letters, 'To my biggest fan, don't stop believing. It may get hard, but who knows, you may just stumble on the deal of a lifetime. Never give up, Maka Albarn. XOXO'

Tsugumi read the inscription and almost fainted. "T-thank you so much…"

Maka smiled, and thought about it.

'_A deal of a lifetime huh…?' _ She looked at her daughter, who was still reading, and touched her swollen belly.

'_I guess anything's possible, huh?'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the TRUE ending… I know… Sad to say goodbye… But please stay posted to me~! And on my profile, there's a poll that I want everyone to check out~! It's concerning a new story, so please don't over look it~! I want to thank everyone who's been involved in this~! I couldn't have done it without your support~! For the last time for this story, please review~! Lots of Love~!<strong>


End file.
